Satus Novus
by emotional.vamp
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks to stay with Charlie. What will high school be like for her? Will she find love in the tiny town? Twilight, with J instead of E.
1. Chapter 1

Satus Novus – Starting New

Chapter 1

BPOV

AN: I do not own Twilight, just thought I would try something new with the characters.

It was the first day at my new school, and I was dreading it. I had just moved to Forks five days ago and in that time my dad, Charlie, had already enrolled me in school and helped me unpack all my boxes. Even though that help was not needed since I did not take many personal possessions with me, I appreciated that he was trying to be there for me.

Since my mom had left him I've always seen him in a down mood. Now that I'm here in Forks I don't blame him for acting this way, but I know it was not the cold and rainy weather that had him down. He still loved Renee. Every time she was in the room with Phil, I could see the pain that rushed through him.

Phil was an O.K. guy. He made my mom feel younger, and me, once again, older than I really was. I'm not sure why I always acted this way. It's like I grew up faster than my mother because she needed an emotional base to hold onto. It no longer mattered. I was now in Forks with Charlie and Renee was off with Phil, who happened to do a lot of traveling due to his career choice of a minor league baseball player.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already 6:37. I knew Charlie would want me getting up soon to get ready for school. I would probably get lost on the way there, so the more time I had the better. After hitting the snooze button a couple more times, I decided it was best to get up and start the day. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went into the shared bathroom. I could tell Charlie had already taken his morning shower due to the mirror being fogged up.

After I discarded my clothes, I jumped into the shower hoping to heat up my frozen body. The heat of the shower was like a soothing medicine, as usual, as it hit my shoulder blades and the trailed down my back. Like it was keeping time the shower started losing its heat, and I took it as my queue to wash up and get out. I used my normal strawberry shampoo and let the scent calm me.

As I got out, I grabbed my towel and quickly dried off. I wiped off the layer of fog which covered the mirror, and took a good look at myself. I was pale just like usual with my chocolate colored hair hanging down about mid-back. I hurried to get dressed and pulled on the first thing I could find, which was not very much. I really needed to go shopping and get a new assortment. Running down the stairs, and tripping on the last one, I went into the kitchen and looked at the time. Noticing it was almost 7:10, I quickly poured a bowl a cereal and ate while, once again, looking over the map that would lead me to school.

As soon as I finished, I went to the sink and rinsed my bowl. I saw Charlie had not putting in a dishwasher, so I would be doing dishes by hand. As I went back upstairs to get my bag for school and quickly made sure I had everything I would need.

I one more time went into the bathroom and ran a comb through my hair. When I was done it fell in soft waves, and I tucked it behind my ear as I brushed my teeth. When I was done, I loaded it all back in my bag of toiletries and laid it on my desk, which Charlie had added for me along with the old 98 Windows computer. This was one of the requests I and Renee had put into place so I could keep in touch.

On my way downstairs, I walked a little slower, careful not to trip again. I grabbed my iPod Touch which was a good-bye present from Phil. He had kindly loaded it with all of his personal favorites, which where somewhat different from mine. I stuck it in my bag and grabbed my keys which were by the door on a hook. The second I got out the door I spotted the old, red truck which I continuously still have a hard time believing is mine. I turned around and quickly locked the door, trying to hurry so I could get into the cab of the car which I hoped to heat up soon.

The ride to school was enjoyable. The noise of the engine was actually very soothing, although I think the smell of tobacco and peppermint helped as well. I got to school early, like I had planned only having to look at the map twice. As I parked quickly and turned the ignition off, the calm, buzzing noise of the engine vanished. I swiftly got out and locked the door after grabbing my bag and hurried to get out of the cold. I saw what looked like an office and headed towards it.

The moment I entered the building, I was surrounded with warmth and I was eternally grateful. I walked up to the front desk and saw a women no older than 30 sitting there. She looked up at me with a sincere smile on her face.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I was coming to pick up my schedule. My name is Bella Swan," I responded.

She looked me up and down once before handing me my class list and a map of the school with I was grateful for. She told me to have all the teachers sign the paper and come back at the end of the day. With that she turned back to her computer and started typing. I quickly glanced at my schedule and noticed it was about what I was taking in Phoenix. With the ring of the bell, more like a screech, I headed out the door. I was not looking where I was going and ran into someone. I looked up and saw his honey colored hair, along with the smile on his face.

"You must be the new girl. Everyone has been waiting for you to show up," he said.

The sound of his voice somehow comforted me. I was about to respond when I was stopped by another boy, who coughed trying to grab the attention of the one I ran into.

**You like it, hate it?  
Please review let me know how I am doing.**

**Edited for me by **NotIntoIt3456. **Thanks for doing it, because I am way to lazy to do it myself. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: I was about to respond when I was stopped by another boy, coughing trying to grab the attention of the one I ran into.

* * *

**I do no own Twilight. Just messing around with the characters a little bit.**

**  
Thanks for all the reviews so far. I know it seems to be going really fast right now, but it will slow down this chapter.  
I hope you don't mind and as always, I am still new at what ya'll are looking for in your stories so reviews are great. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

At the sound of the cough he turned from me, and I immediately missed the color of his golden eyes.

"I'll be right there," he stated toward his friend, and then turned back to me, "I have to go."

All I could do was nod and watch him walk away. As I got over this new feeling, I guess you could call me flustered, I looked down once again at the map. I realized my first class was drama. With the help of the map I found my way there, even though I was three minutes late. I sat down at a desk in the back since all the other ones where taken and everyone was staring at me, which was something I really hated. From the way I had been treated the first few days in town, everyone knew Renee left Charlie heartbroken and took me with her.

Only half paying attention to the teacher, I stared out the window. I noticed the clouds splitting slightly to reveal a small ray of sun, which I knew would be gone once again. I finally had a chance to let my mind slightly drift from the major things running through it. I enjoyed the 'natural' feel to this little town, although it is nothing compared to Phoenix. I also imagined the boy I ran into earlier. The way his honey blond hair fell around his head with small curls which happened to be tousled by the wind. His golden colored eyes looking into mine, before we were interrupted.

I was then tapped on the shoulder and jolted back into reality with the teacher standing beside my desk. I quickly looked around the room and noticed everyone had left. Had I really been that out of it to not notice the bell right? I gave my teacher the paper he needed to sign, and as soon as he finished I took it out of his hands and sprinted out the door, stumbling slightly, which caused there to be an increased visibility of red that flushed my cheeks.

Looking back down at the piece of paper I had received earlier today, I saw my next class was art. As I walked toward the building, which was separate from all the others, I noticed the ray of sunshine disappeared just as fast as it had come. Opening the door I automatically smelled the acrylic paints. Walking down the hall I noticed canvases hanging from the wall, and wondered if students actually drew what was on them. The further I walked the more captivated I became with the pictures on the wall. I took my time looking at almost every picture when I heard the bell ring.

Time seemed to have slipped my mind as I quickly rushed into the door at the end of the hallway on the right. Looking at the teacher I could tell I was in the right room. She was dressed in multi-colors and had paint stains all over her clothes as though she did not care. I went up to her desk and gave her the paper. She signed it and smiled at me just like the lady at the reception desk did, then handed me back the paper.  
"Go ahead and sit next to Alice. She is the one with the cropped, black hair over there," she said pointing her out to me.

As I moved to sit next to her, I noticed she was staring straight forward. She did not look at me as I sat down and set my stuff on the table. I began to feel uncomfortable, sitting there next to someone who ignored me. Just like that she seemed to snap out of it turning to me and smiling.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she said.

"Bella," I said back to her in barely a whisper.

Her smile was blinding and she could not seem to sit still. Bouncing slightly she turned back to face the teacher who was about to have us draw the basic image most do of fruit in a bowl. Instead of looking at the teacher when she was talking, I glanced sideways at Alice, who was still bouncing. Dang this girl has energy! I took a little more time looking at her features. She was short, probably 4'11", and her black, spiky hair made her skin look even more translucent. She too had the same color eyes as the boy this morning. It was the part of her I paid the most attention to.

I quickly looked back at the teacher, who was about done explaining the assignment. I hoped that Alice had not noticed my staring, I did not need to be considered any weirder than I could already portray myself as. It was then the teacher was done telling us to let our artistic side fly. I slowly got out of my seat and headed toward the section where the paints and chalk were stored. Alice was following on my heels, and grabbed two canvases. When she set them down on the aisle I walked over to her and split the paint and chalk between us.

The teacher had our desks all facing the middle of the room where the bowl sat, it seems like I was going to be doing many sketches of what was in front of me. I seemed to enjoy that more for some reason. It seems I could give more life to something if I saw it in the flesh and could pick out every detail without having to imagine something in my mind.

Shortly after I started, I noticed that Alice was an amazing artist. She was able to capture every detail, and I wished I had that ability. When she was done he handed it to the teacher, and skipped out the door as if it was natural to just leave when you where done sketching. I was slowing down trying to savor the moment. I had finished long ago, but the smell of paint and the actual feeling of something in my hands made me want to stay like this forever.

Without noticing it, I started doodling on the bottom and sides of the canvas. I was better at drawing people than anything else. I was especially good with eyes. Before I knew it I had finished drawing a face on my canvas. It came all too natural for me. His face had been playing in my mind all day. As I went to turn it in, my teacher noticed the side mural I had created and looked at me as I shrugged and walked away.

I grabbed my stuff as I had seen Alice do and headed out the door, starting now at the end of the hallways and going out. Noticing my hands where still stained with the chalk I had used, I quickly went into the bathroom. Walking in I saw a girl standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. From here I could not see a hair out of place. The bell rang, signaling me to get my hands washed up. As soon as I came next to her she swiftly left them room.

I noticed I had one more class before lunch and headed out to find the history classroom. Since the bell had yet to ring, I was happy to say I found the classroom on time. I headed straight to the teacher's desk this class, no longer looking at the students in the room which I knew where going to be staring at me. He was not one for smiling, as he quickly signed my paper and handed me a book.

This was the first time I looked around the room. I saw it was a packed classroom for an AP class which was uncommon to me. I saw a seat in the back row, and went towards it. Approaching the end of the row I tripped over a backpack and was caught before hitting the floor. I looked to see who it was, and saw the same golden eyes I had this morning, but with black slightly filling in on the corners.

* * *

**Hope it is still not moving to fast. I'm not gunna do anything major yet. I'd like the characters to evolve a little bit.  
Not sure when I will be posting next since this is two in one night, but stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight!**

**I have been working on this one since yesterday, and I should be posting later tonight if not look forward to another one tomorrow. Yes this one is shorter than most of my other chapters. The one after is a little longer though and I left it that way, because I just could not stop writing. This seemed like a good stopping spot for now. So... Enjoy and Please Review!**BPOV  
Recap: Nearing the end of the row I tripped over a backpack and was caught before hitting the floor. I looked up to see who caught me, and saw the same golden eyes I had seen this morning, only this time the outside of the irises were starting to slightly fill with black.

* * *

"You should watch where you are walkin'," he said in his southern accent.  
His smile took me away, and I still did not know his name. I got up quickly, guessing how red my checks were getting after this incident. The teacher had started his speech on the Civil War. As I looked around class, carefully avoiding his eyes, I saw everyone taking notes. I grabbed my spiral and pen and started to pay attention to what the lesson was actually about.

The further the lesson dragged on, the less I paid attention. My eyes, once again, began to wander, this time actually stopping to gaze at him. I noticed he was deeply thinking, if it was about the lesson or something else I was not sure. His eyebrows furrowed, and it made my heart begin to pound faster. As if he could hear it, he looked up and stared me in the eye. I was once again lost in the pool of gold I saw, the black all gone now. I wish he had not caught me; it made my stomach butterflies come again. Out of nowhere they actually stopped. The more I looked into his eyes the calmer I felt. It was as if I was being sucked into a pool of serenity.

Once again as if the bell was meant to ruin my life, it rang. I looked away from his perfect face and saw the teacher was sitting at his desk. I wonder how much I had missed. This classed seemed to go faster then all the other ones today. Quickly glancing at the board I noticed the essay and amount we had to read for our first test on Friday this week. I wrote it down getting ready to head to lunch.

As I looked up I noticed most of the class gone. I saw the boy who sat next to me had left as well. As I packed away my notes, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She seemed to be nice person from looking at her and, all the books she was carrying showed me she paid great attention to her schoolwork.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Would you like some company at lunch today?"

I had yet to think about who I would eat with.

"Sure. That would be great." I said quickly packing up the rest of my stuff and heading out the door after her. We walked down the hallway into the cafeteria. I noticed the school was in some kind of a circle. With the lunch room in the middle and four hallways stretching out from it seemed to be the basic design. As I looked down the hall I could see each wing was for a different department. The extra-curricular stuff were all in the portable buildings, as if they had been added later due to the slight expansion of students.  
As we got into the line, yep only one, I looked around a little more trying to become familiar with my surroundings. I saw each 'class' of student seemed to be somewhat separated just like in Phoenix. The jocks and cheerleaders, who obviously made up the majority of the school, claimed the two rectangular tables in the center of the room. Figures. Then I saw the art kids from my class sitting together, and it was pretty easy to see the 'Goth' group as they liked to be called sitting in the corner of the room to themselves.

By the time we had bought our food, Angela and I bother getting chicken sandwiches, fries and some fruit, I saw only one table sill open. We headed over there, and sat on the end, leaving enough room for whoever else needed a table to sit at. I quickly ate making small talk with Angela about what it was like in my past, and how I was enjoying it here so far. Since I did not respond with much enthusiasm she started another topic.

"What class you have next," she asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"I'm not quite sure," I said digging in my bag for the schedule, which I found crumpled at the bottom under my notes I had taken in history. While looking at the next class which happened to be Biology, I felt a cold breeze as if someone had opened the door.

**

* * *

**

Don't yell at me I've finished writing the next chapter already. Let me know if this the the direction you like, if so I'll post later tonight.

**Please Review. They make we wanna update faster. :)**

Edited for me by: NotIntoIt3456  
*Forgot to mention she did that last chapter as well. Sorry.*

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**As promised the next chapter I finished writing. I added a bit more so it took a little lornger to put up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

Recap: While looking at the next class which happened to be Biology, I felt the cold breeze as if someone had opened the door.

I turned around and sure enough a group of four walk into the room. I watched and first spotted Alice, which was not a difficult task. She was holding hands with a boy who had bronze hair. **(My mind won with me in the end, saying it should be ExA. I couldn't have a very happy Alice alone could I? Hope ya'll don't mind.)** He was the second tallest of the group, only shorter than the other boy. He too had dark hair but his way darker. He seemed to work out a lot, and on his arm was the girl I had meet in the bathroom. She looked like a model and had the confidence to back it up by the way she was walking.

They came in mostly unnoticed by the rest of the kids, and sat down on the end of our table just staring into one their partner's eyes. Looking closer they all had the same color skin, and the copper eyes I had seen earlier today. I recognized the bigger one had stolen away that face from we earlier today. At that thought of him my mind began to wander. I wondered what he was doing and where he was, before quickly pushing the thought out of my brain. He would never be interested in someone like me. I was so normal.

Angela finished her food not long after me. She grabbed my trash along with hers and tossed it into the dumpster.

"I'll lead you to your next class." She said as we walked into one of the wings from the center.

"Thanks. It means a lot to have someone I can finally talk to." I said smiling.

She smiled back at me.

"I'll give you a tour of the school since we seem to have enough time before you need to head to class."

All I could do was nod as we walked to the end of the wing, and walking out of the warm building. As soon as I stepped out I pulled my jacket closer to my body. Angela did not seem to care as much. It seemed she was used to this kind of weather. Not far from the main building I saw another, and it looked like we where heading in that direction. There was no sign on the front as I walked up to the door and hurried inside holding it open for Angela to get by.

As soon as I was inside I could tell what it was. The books which seemed to be shoved wherever a spot could be found kinda gave it away. Angela headed off to the front desk and began talking to the librarian. I felt uncomfortable waiting at the door so I walked up to Angela and the lady was looking at the computer and told her I would look around. She nodded.

I automatically walked around trying to find the fiction section, looking down every aisle to know I did not miss it. The library itself was not very big. As I neared the end of the building I looked at the last sign above the section and saw what I was looking for. Thankful having not missed it, I turned into the aisle without looking and tripped over the step stool which someone seemed to have been using to place books back on the top shelf.

I tried to catch my balance, but I know I would most likely drop to the floor. As I waited to hit the carpet, a cold arm caught me around my waist as it had earlier today, and pulled me up as if I weighted nothing more than a rag doll. As I was straightening out, I noticed my back was pressed into someone's chest.

Trying to not have an awkward moment, well no more then had already been caused; I spun myself slowly to face the person. Before I even looked into their face I know who it was. They smelled of fresh forest, and it started a chain reaction of butterflies in my stomach once again. I knew I could not wait long before I had to look up into his eyes.

My face was still somewhat pressed into his chest. From the way he was standing still it felt he was not breathing. Odd. I began to look up to his face, taking my time occupied with the way his chest and neck looked strong, but not overdone like the other boy in the cafeteria. As I made my way to look up at him, my nerves got worse and worse. I slowly looked once again into his butterscotch eyes, and melted. I don't know what overcame me, but I was somehow soothed once again. I think it might be his presence, but I can' be sure.

I was not sure how much time I had just stood there. I began to feel awkward once again. This time the feeling did not go away. I looked away, anywhere was better then his eyes at the moment, but I could feel his still on me. Remembering I was still in his arms, I pulled away from his chest, but still in reach of his arms. He seemed to have realized he was gripping me close to him and loosened the arms he had around me. Even though I knew it had to be done I felt like a piece of me was leaving as I pulled away. He kept staring at me, as I pulled back slowly.

While pulling back I tripped over my own feet, just like I always do when I'm nervous and was quickly pulled back into he arms once again.

"You need to quite doing that." He said in a soft voice. "I may not always be there to catch you." With that he smiled at me and his dimples showed.

"Y-ye-yeah." I stuttered. "That may be best for everyone," I said breathing out slowly.

Taking another quick breath testing my courage I tried to make conversation with him. I could not live without his voice.

"I'm Bella by the way." Sticking my hand out towards his.

"I know. The pleasure is mine." He said once again in his accent which made my heart beat faster. "I'm Jasper Cullen by the way. I'm sorry for my brother's interruption earlier this morning."

Wow. Hottest guy in school and also a gentleman, I thought to myself and the same time, but on the more realistic side, my mind was telling me he already has a girlfriend and I shouldn't waste my time.

I took advice from the second one, smiling one last time at Jasper and said, "Well thanks again for catching me. You just saved me from having to deal with bruises in the morning."

He laugh quietly to himself and smiled at me. Behind me I saw Angela was waiting at the end of the aisle. I realized I had not picked out a book, but headed toward her as I said goodbye to Jasper.

**I was going to end it here cause this is where I had it earlier, but wanted to add a little more. : ) Enjoy!**

We both left the library quickly, which I was not happy about because we where back in the cold. She was now taking me to Biology like she originally had set out to do when we had left. It did not take long and I noticed her stealing sideways glances at me. After a while it grew tiring.

"What's up? You look at me like I'm crazy." Not soon had I said that when she immediately halted, and turned to look at me.

"You're not crazy; just seem to have really good luck." She said. Angela took a deep breath, stopping were we where and continuing. "Nobody ever really talks to any of the Cullens, especially Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie, the muscular guy and the blonde girl are together and so are Alice and Edward. They generally keep their distance since they moved here not longer before you. They are kind of the outcasts of the school." She finished her speak and frowned.

I guessed she did not think it was nice of the others to keep them out just because they where new. We kept quiet on our way to the Biology room, since no words where needed. She pointed towards to door, and I smiled at her as she turned and left for her own class.

Just as I was going to open the door, it seemed to open from another person who was behind me. Turning around swiftly, I saw Jasper once again. His smile, showing his dimples, which only mad him look hotter. As if that should be possible! Keeping the door open for me, I rushed inside not enjoying this attention. I went to the teacher's desk as I saw from my peripheral vision Jasper took his seat near the back with his family.

Once again grabbed my paper and had it signed by the teacher as he pointed out where I needed to sit. It was at the Cullen table, with a seat next to Jasper. I could not believe this was happening, but made my way to the table without tripping which I was eternally grateful for and took as seat waiting for the lecture to begin.

* * *

**Hope it lives up to what ya'll wanted. **

**Please review it makes me happy.**

**im thinking about doing a chapter in Jasper's POV if thats cool with you guys. that way you get an insite to what is runing through his mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been a while since I've posted. Sorry! So I am wrting a Jasper's POV right now. I figured i would let Bella finish the first day of school.  
I will be out of town tomorrow, so if ya'll are lucky i can post the next chapter of the end of Bella's day and when I come back get JPOV :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Recap… he pointed out where I needed to sit. It was at the Cullen table, with a seat next to Jasper. I could not believe this was happening, but made my way to the table without tripping which I was eternally grateful for and took as seat waiting for the lecture to begin.

BPOV

I was taking AP biology, a request of my mother to get the subjects I hated most out of the way first. I was trying to major in Literature, preferably early 1300's and 1400's. My first plan was to become an elementary school teacher, but learning how clumsy I was, I quickly decided to change it.

Listening to all these AP lectures was just boring, and the Cullens seemed to agree with me. They where all looking into their partners eyes, except for Jasper of course. I still did not know if he had a girlfriend. I felt the questioning feeling come out of me, and as soon as I thought it, he glanced my way, meeting my stare.

Feeling uncomfortable I looked toward, Alice who was now not moving. Staring straight past Edward, as if he was not there. All of a sudden, she snapped out of it turning her attention to me. When she reached my eyes, I could not tell if she was shocked or mad for catching my glance toward her.

She turned to Jasper, and smiled. Faced Edward once again, he nodded at something, although I could not pick up on it. I felt disconnected from the group of people I was sitting with. They obviously where very open with one another, and seemed to be able to keeping things to themselves, as if being able to read minds.

I groaned realizing I would not fit in here. Everyone already had there tight circle of friends and it was as if there was no room for me to fill in. I tried listening to the teacher, but two seconds about listening to the functions of microorganisms and cells, put me almost to sleep. I decided to push my luck again and look at Jasper.

This time he did not notice me right away, which was good. I glanced into his golden eyes and saw the patches of black creep into them again. I don't understand why they do that; I would have to ask him later. His blond hair was hanging over his forehead again, like it was earlier today. I felt a surge of happiness go through me, as I imagined us together in the distant future, as long as he was single. So after I felt so stupid. How could I think these things without knowing him? '_It's just a crush'_ I kept telling myself, even though I don't know if that was correct.

It wasn't like something I had felt before. I was drawn to him, and still not sure why. My trance was broken by the teacher laying something on top of my desk. If was a text book, which I knew I would hate in the near future. It was thick, as in over 2000 pages thick. How am I supposed to learn all this in one year? It's not like I was any good at the subject. I just needed it to graduate.

Sighing, I put the book in my bag. I took a chance and looked at Jasper as the teacher assigned us the first chapter. I was shocked to find him staring at me. I lost myself in him and immediately felt calm, from my earlier worried state. I don't know how he did it. The second after the bell rang, and as he walked out the door the calm feeling faded with him.

A cough behind me caught my attention, and I immediately stopped my ogling. Another one of the Cullen boys meet my eye as I turned around. I realized it was Emmett, since Alice was sitting on top of Edward. He gave me an awkward kind of smile and looked towards Rosalie, kissing her on the cheek before she walked out the door.

"I see you have calculus next" He said once he turned to face me. "Need some help getting there?"

"Sure, that would be great." I replied with a smile, not sure if that is what he had expected.

I picked up my bag which now felt like it had a ton of bricks in it, and followed after him quickly.

"You like it here so far?" He asked out of nowhere.

"It's fine." I replied quickly, and before I had time to rethink it pressed my luck. "There are lots of nice people here, especially your family. Is there a reason you don't fit in?"

With that he fell silent. I don't think I ever would get an answer, by the look on his face. His eyebrows had pinched together, his eyes got a little darker, although not black, and he licked his lips before replying.

"We are new here, and kinda keep to ourselves. We moved down here two years ago, and we are mostly adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are Carlisle and Esme's kids. Edward and I are brothers and Alice was in an orphanage that was getting run down, so they took her in. Since we move around a lot, due to Carlisle's job we don't fit in very well. It's a new place around every two or three years, so we date inside our own family. It sounds wrong, but it's not like we do it with our actual siblings. Jasper is the only one alone, he has been for a while." He shook his head when he finished talking.

I did not to get this much out of him, and when I did, I felt extremely sad. People don't accept them, just like what I'm stuck with right now. We arrived right outside the door. I smiled quickly at Emmett and he returned it, which I was grateful for. I did not want to scare anyone else out of being my friend, before they had the chance to know me.

I took a seat in the back of the room with Emmett following just a little behind me, and took a seat since the teacher was not here yet. When he finally stepped into the classroom the lesson started off quickly and before long I was lost. At least I was not the only one. Looking around the room, so was everyone else. Except for Emmett, which was odd. I had never figured him to be smart and 'jock-like'. That was a rare git some would say. It was so close to the end of school that it seemed to go faster than all my other classes. I once again got my pass signed, and then headed off to my last class. I ducked into the English room at the last second, and found Edward in this class. I don't know why but it is as if I can feel when the Cullen's are in the room with me. I feel somewhat safe and accepted. I took a seat next to him smiling, and hoping he did not mind. He returned the smile in a friendly sense, but I could tell it was somewhat forced. I don't know what I did, but he seemed to stare at me all of class. I felt uncomfortable and unsure that sitting here was the right choice. This class like every other assigned homework, but luckily not a book. School was over before I knew it, and I walked out of the room, towards the office so I could finally get home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews are great as always :)**

**I was asked the other day by a reader if I will keep all my chapters this size. Since I am so busy all the time, i will keep them around the 1,000 word length as i have been doing. Once in a while it will be longer, but i like to get out what i have done instead of keep readers waiting for me to write a huge chapter.**

**Another reason i have not been posting is, I've been writing another story as well. I'm not sure if i will post it cause i wanna finish this one first. so it may come after :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Sorry. it's been forever since I've posted.  
I went out of town the day i posted the last chapter, and just got back yesterday, coming to figure out my internet connection is down!

**Anyways, i hope ya'll had a merry Christmas and i'll try to update soon to make it up to ya'll.**

* * *

Disclamer: don't own twilight

* * *

Chapter 6

RECAP: School was over before I knew it, and I walked out of the room, towards the office so I could finally get home.

BPOV

Hurrying to get to the office was a bad idea. I wanted to get home just like everyone else; I was just not prepared for the amount of people. Halls where full of not only students but teachers who wanted to get out just as fast. I saw the Cullens head out to there car, arm in arm except for Jasper who was once again the odd one out.

I watched them walk out to their car and wondered how they where so perfect when everyone here was utterly plain. Getting knocked out of my daydream, I finally made my way to the office, return my paper to the secretary and headed out toward my car.

Most of the school had clear by now. There where a few cars still left, and among them was mine. As I slid into the cab of my car, three others started theirs. I had not noticed the Cullens had not left even in my staring.

I turned the ignition on in my car and just then I felt watched. I looked up and saw them all look at me and not the road at they drove by. I was headed home, and surprised myself when I only had gotten lost once. Dropping off my stuff I saw we had no food, so on my list for tomorrow would be to go to the grocery store and pick up the basics.

Since I did not know when the store closed I figured best to order in. I figured pizza would be a safe choice and got two large pepperoni pizzas hoping Charlie would be home soon. I heard a knock at the door and rushed to grab it, somewhat tripping at the same time. I got the money and paid the guy who dropped off the pizza. I stalled a little closing the door, after noticing him staring at me. I felt almost bad doing it, but to be completely honest, he was staring to freak me out. It's not like I was wearing anything inappropriate; just a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Charlie got home not ten minutes later, hung up his gun and jacket and came into the kitchen.

"You ordered out Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did not have anything in the cabinet, so I'm gunna stop by the store tomorrow." I replied.

"Ohh" He tried to keep the conversation going none the less. "So how was your first day? Kids being nice to you?"

"Yeah, emm, everything is great dad. The advanced courses will be hard though, lots of homework." I responded, trying not to give so much away.

"It's always is hard being new." Was all he said before begging to eat the pizza.

After I had cleared the table and plates, and put the pizza in the fridge for another night, I headed upstairs. I grabbed my calculus book and sat down trying to work the problems.

There was no way I was getting this done along with my biology. There was also no way I was getting any of my homework done with my mind that continued going to the wrong places.

I kept thinking about the first day at school. The kids where nice I guess. It's not all too often they get new people. Angela was one of the first people I talked to and I hope I can keep talking to her.

The Cullens were another story. They seemed left out of everything. I'm not sure why people don't like them. Well, except for Emmett, he did kinda stand out as a touch guy.

I must have been thinking way too much, because when I looked at the clock it was past ten. Packing up my stuff, cause I had no way of finishing tonight, I slipped it into my backpack and laid it down beside the bed. I took the stairs two at a time, amazingly not falling, and saw Charlie asleep in his chair.

Sighing I decided to wake him up. He was a little bit of a grump but complied none the less. By the time I had him in bed, I could barely keep my head straight. I was walking much slower up the stairs then I was down now. I went into my room and grabbed my bag of toiletries before heading towards the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before zipping my bag back up and heading into bed.

There was no way sleep could leave me tonight. I was out, and quickly went into some kind of dream work that went over my first day of school. I remembered every class and where they where so hopefully I would not get lost tomorrow. I remembered the faces of most of the people who passed me in the hall.

The bronze haired boy who held hands with the excited pixie, who for some reason was still bouncing. The extremely muscular boy with the blonde to his side, but for some reason one face stayed with me more than it should have. I was not overly worried that it did, just scared he would hate we that it was stuck in my mind.

The night went on, and his face revolved more often than before. I focused on his warm, butterscotch eyes, and his blonde hair which hung in his eyes. Out of nowhere, his eyes turned black once again, and he had bags under his eyes. He growled at whatever he found and that is when I woke up.

I scanned my room and noticed the window open. I was sure it was closed when I went to bed.

* * *

**So i hope you like it even with the small delay, i know lots of you are reading this story, but i only get a few reviews.  
Let me know if you like it or not, i just wanna know how the readers feel about it.  
i'll try to update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Jasper's POV

**Wow. Over 100 people read the last chapter, and I got about 8 reviews. Lots better than before, although I really would like more if you don't mind. **

**This is just a little chapter on how Jasper feels the first day of school with Bella being there. It will cover before he meets Bella and the night of. **

**I had written it once before, but then decided to add on to it, so it's a little longer than it used to be. It will be longer then most of my other chapters. It could possibly have been made in two, so Happy New Year to you all and I'll try to update sometime later this week. **

**Enjoy  


* * *

****Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

We had been in Forks about two years now. Everything was back to the way it used to be, when we where here last. Carlisle was working double shifts, and Esme was back in her garden trying to enjoy herself. Emmett and Rosalie where doing god knows what, and I think Edward was in his room playing on his piano.

Alice was keeping me company in the study. I was doing more research about my past life, when I was human. I have only gone back to my hometown once, and that was more than enough. It felt natural for me to walk through the town, but I had received way to much attention and spent the rest of the day in the alleys.

There was no way I could leave without seeing my mother, even if it had been 40 some years, my diary said that I had always been close to her, and she loved me so much. I wanted to feel these things again, not wanted, needed this. As the night came about, I came out from my hiding spot happy I was no longer the focus of attention.

I made my way through the now familiar streets, only this time I could smell humans. I kept myself from going after them, although I knew I needed to leave soon. I had finally reached my street, one of the first in this town. I stood in front of the gate for a very long time, looking through the window at my family. My dad had gone to war like me and had died, but this new male in the house seemed to make my mother happy. I could feel it pulsing off of her in waves.

My sister, who was 12 when I went off to war, was holding a child on her lap. A little girl with her curls and baby blue eyes. They looked just like mine, although now they where red from the human blood that consumed me. I have been trying to stop the urge of drinking human blood, but the smell and taste is always tempting. Running away from people I knew was the only option I seemed to have left, before I could hurt more people.

I was happy when I felt nothing for my mother. If I had killed her I would never forgive myself. I had to get closed because I could no longer come back once she saw me. She has been found for countless attempts at murder. I knew if she actually saw me she would do it, because she would think I was a vision.

Scared, yet also excited I entered through the fence which creaked when I moved it. I walked up to the door and knocked. From inside the house I felt my mother's emotion change from utter joy to wonder. Possibly not understanding the interruption at this time of day. None the less she came to the door, and opened it.

She seemed at utter shock that I was there, and I could understand why. It's not every day your son 'comes back from the dead'. Her emotion quickly changed to happiness and glee, and she wrapped around me in a honest hug. Upon feeling my cold skin she moved back.

Looking at me curiously she stared from my feet and ended up staring into my eyes. I could see her quiver. Who wouldn't when looking at someone who had rubies for eyes? Although I smiled, I could see hers was now forced. She must be wondering why her son was back from the dead. I don't blame her but I knew I was not coming back to torment her again, so I let her take all the time she needed for her grief and shock.

"Goodbye" was all I said when I hugged her one last time, and slightly kissed her cheek.

I could here her screams as I ran away for the next 10 miles. It was distant, yet haunting. I learned later that two nights later he has committed murder. I felt it was my fault she did it and swore to never get that close again to another human. That was the last night I drank human blood. Alice, thank goodness for her, had a vision and came to rescue me from my sorrow.

It was only recently that I have become attached to the rest of the family. I was so close with Alice and it took so long for me to let people in. Feeling emotions sometimes is not a good way to get in contact with people. With animal blood was a key change for me. I believe it has made me stronger. I am now able to be in the presence of humans, although it is still very difficult.

I have only been attracted to one human since I saw my mother. Her name was Jeannie. Her feelings for me where amazingly strong and her blood sang to me. I made the horrible mistake of not hunting one night, and I was cocky enough to go see here none the less.

These where things I wanted to forget. I did not want to be the monster everyone knows when they hear the word vampire. I wanted to be able to do things that Carlisle does. I still can't understand how he works in close proximity to those humans. The blood itself drives me insane that I can barely walk past it now.

School is fine. I spend weeks before it started in the hallways smelling the old blood that lingers although nothing compares. It seems to have helped though because nobody had yet to become a snack to me. Bella was different though and it reminds me of the last person I felt this strongly for. I can't help the fact that I lust for her blood. It's not her at all, although I sense emotions from her I wonder what would happen if I could love again.

Just her personality reminds me of myself, and I wonder how old she really is. She seems mature for her years, and that worries me. From what Edward was saying he can't read her thought and that has never happened before. She has to be special, and I can't help but wonder.

I returned back to real-time and just noticed that Alice has left, and the piano no longer played in the background. I was calm for now. That was until I felt the lust in the house and the moan that quickly followed. I had to get out. There was no way I could stand another night of this.

I figured it was a good time to hunt. So I did just that, draining 3 deer amazingly fast, even for my standards. I was about to return home, when I noticed where I was. I was near chief Swan's home. I could smell her, and although I ate just a moment ago, my mouth filled once again with venom.

I rushed toward the sent, not wanting to stay away like I did at school. That was a torturous feeling. I was so close, and every time she fell the blood in her veins pumped faster as if my touch made it respond. The crimson color in her cheek increased as well, and I could tell she was embarrassed.

I came to a stop in front of the house, and took in a breath. Charlie was already asleep so I had no problem getting in, although there was no way I was gunna us the door. I felt Bella's presence upstairs, so I jumped in the tree and slowly opened the window, hoping I did not wake her. There would be no way to explain that if she would wake up.

I jumped in her window and found her lying on her bed. Her shorts and tank-top combo was covered by a thin bed sheet which had slide slightly down, giving me a good view of her back. Her emotions where changing rapidly, from happiness, to wonder, and … did I want to believe… affection.

That's when I heard her say my name. I could not believe I heard it, but it was clear, as if she was awake. I took up the courage and walked to the edge of the bed. I heard her say it again and knew I was no longer imagining it. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, which also struck me, when she exhaled. I felt the venom build up once again, and I swiftly pulled away. I needed to get out I kept telling myself, before I did something amazingly stupid.

I couldn't though. She was right there and the venom was literally pooling out now. I saw her stir and that was the last I needed. I took my leave, and jumped out the window. I ran as fast as I could, there was no way I could go back and not take her for my own. Halfway back to the house I realized my mistake. I had left the window open. Internally smacking myself, I ran back only to notice the change of heartbeat that had occurred.

I realized she was up, and I needed to move fast before she could notice it. Preparing to jump I heard her get out of bed. Crap! My chance to fix it was gone, there was no way she could miss the fact that it was open and a cold front was coming in. She approached the window slowly, only to look out shake her head and return to bed. Luckily she did not catch me in this process, or there would have been some very interesting explaining to be done.

I knew it would be tough tomorrow at school, and I was not sure if I would be able to contain myself if I got close to her again. I returned home to my family and entered my room. Turning on the music was one of the easiest ways to block out all of the emotions I felt around me and focus on my own. I did just that until it was time to pretend again.

**I've posted this story on another account before, (it's taken down now) but it got a lot more attention than this one. So please drop a review by and let me know how you feel. No problem with flames and I look forward to hearing what you think. : ) **

**Totally forgot to add this while writing before. Emmett and Rosalie are the only seniors. Meaning the other four are still juniors. This is the second time they have gone back to Forks. Still not sure if I'm gunna add werewolves or not in here, guess I'll have to see how the story is moving along.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Satus Novus Chapter 8

**Hey again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda just sat down and wrote, and it came out like this. I did not edit it, but at least you get the chapter. : ) **

**Really sorry I did not update at all last week, I live in Texas and we had a major ice storm, so my internet connection was down.**

**The story is getting close to 50 reviews, so do what you do at the end of this chapter, and make me happy by getting there.**

**I also did a little chapter for another story idea that just popped into my head. Depending on the response I get I will be update that one as well. You can get it from my profile. It's called 'Bloodlust'.**

* * *

BPOV

Starting at night when she saw the window open.

RECAP: I scanned my room and noticed the window open. I was sure it was closed when I went to bed.

* * *

Sighing I got up and went to the window frame. In my tank-top and shorts combo I was cold, since the autumn breeze was coming through the window. I quickly grabbed it and yanked it down before rubbing my arms. There was no way I was getting back to sleep now.

Staring at the clock, I knew it was too early to head downstairs. Instead I choose to power up the PC. Sitting there I knew it would take more than 10 minutes, so I picked up the iPod Touch I had laying next to my bed for charging, and flipped it on. I pick the randomize song button and sat on my bed. **(I don't know if you guys have that option on yours but I got mine in Japan so it may have a few extra things on it.) **

The song that came on as _All Around Me_, by Flyleaf.** (I just used my shuffle button on mine, and that's what came up.)**It was one of the songs I had original hated since it was overplayed on the radio. After listening to it a while, it began to grow on me. I could already tell I was no longer the girl I used to be in Phoenix. I finally, with a groan, I pulled out the headphones, got out of bed and checked on the computer. I decided to write an email in Renee. Just connection to the internet took forever, I took a mental note to next time just call her. Hopefully she will learn how to text soon, cause that would make my life even easier.

Finally connected I saw my inbox had already over 40 emails, and in taking a closer look, they where all from the same person. Sighing, I started responding to her. I quickly told her about school and that things where going great. I quickly mentioned I was easily making friends, and that I was enjoying my time with Charlie. After sending the message, which once again took over 2 minutes, I decided it was a decent time to get up. Grabbing my bag of toiletries I went into the bathroom quickly dragging a brush through my tangled hair.

Starting the shower I jumped in, quickly shaving and washing my hair and body. Stepping out into a warm towel I had laying over the heater, I made my way to my room. I quickly grabbed a pair of undergarments and pulled them on, finding a pair of jeans lying on the chair next to my bed to pull on. Quickly going to my closet I found a gray/black stripped shirt with a button up front, and then put on my converse.

Returning to the bathroom I toweled my hair, deciding to let it dry while I was eating and driving to school. I saw Charlie had already left, so I grabbed a breakfast bar and made my way out the door with backpack in hand. Turning around only to lock the door, I was on a straight course to school. I don't quiet know why I was excited, I think it was more that I had yet to adjust to life here which made me stay on my toes.

When I reached the school parking lot it was fuller than yesterday morning, when I could tell I was extremely early. I parked near the drama building, and decided to go in about 5 minutes before the bell would ring. In the mean time, I putted out my battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights', my all-time favorite book. There was no way you could make me get rid of it, unless it would be for a new edition, and even then I would keep this one.

Sitting here reminded me of Phoenix. I used to go to the backyard when I was young and took books out with me to read. Renee eventually put in a tire swing since she thought I would sit in it, and read while rocking myself. Getting lost in my memory, I was ripped back into real time with tap at the window. There stood a baby faced boy with some-what spiky blond hair. His ice blue eyes were what caught my attention, as I opened the door to see what he needed.

"Bells about to ring, you may wanna get going." He said as if hesitant to talk to me.

"Ohh, thanks." I had no clue time had passed by so fast, I usually had a good sense of it.

"So, you like it here so far." He asked hesitantly, as I got out of the car and locked it.

"Yeah" I said, as I took longer strides to keep up with him.

"Good to know Isabella. Glad you're fitting in well."

"Just Bella, I hate the formal name." I said smiling at him.

"Mike Newton." He replied.

I continued walking to the drama room, not sure if Mike had this class or not as well. I was very busy day-dreaming the first day of school. Walking down the hall was different today. I was no longer looking down at a map I was carrying in my hand, since I had gotten a good feel of the school yesterday. The walls where now covered in posters, letting students know to by their tickets for homecoming. I was never one to party, so I tried not to pay attention to them, and I heard others talk about them. I headed into drama, with Mike at my heel and sat down, just as the teacher started his lecture about auditions for the next play being shown at Forks High School.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a really long time to update. As I said before Internet was out, and when I did get back online, I started typing and the chapter ended up being more of a run on and was written terribly. I have a outline now for the next 3 or 4 chapter, so updates should come kinda fast this week given I can get on the computer to edit them.**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and send me a review if you did. They give me inspiration. : D


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Satus Novus – Chapter 9

**Just a small author's note today. I'd first like to say sorry for taking forever to update; some problems came up that take priority over writing. In the meantime, I have written three chapters already, but they do not seem to flow right, another reason for my lack of updating. Due to this I am busy writing filler chapters like this one and the end of last one to make sure you don't get confused when I take a huge jump in a chapter or so. **

**I hope you don't mind, it will take longer to get where I really wanted with the story, but at least this way you have more to read. :D Enjoy. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Although I do keep in touch with some of the cast members. :D

* * *

BPOV

**RECAP: **I headed into drama, with Mike at my heel and sat down, just as the teacher started his lecture about auditions for the next play being shown at Forks High School.

"So, we need volunteers for the lead role and some supporting extras. Come by after school if you are interested." He said before handing us each a script, so we could get a feel for the characters, and walking into his side office.

Now the group of 23 students in the room split off into different groups. It was obvious they always did it this way, although some grouped for the talking more than actual drama practice. I found myself not quiet sure where to go. Yesterday all we did was talk about play suggestions and now I was expected to run one with a group of people who seem to hate my guts?

"Bella, over here."

I turned around to see Mike waving me over. Tentatively I walked his direction and was quickly introduced to the other three members, Jessica who had blonde hair which stopped around mid-back, Eric who looked around my height, black hair growing out to about the tip of his ear, and Lauren, who like Jessica, have blonde hair. They smiled as we shook hands, and as soon as I was introduced, Jessica pulled Mike away asking him to try out with her for the lead part. Politely declining, they returned to the group, Jessica now in a bad mood.

"So Bella, you gunna try out for a spot? I'm pretty sure you could make it." Mike said earning me an evil glare from Jessica.

"Emm, I'm not quiet sure yet. I don't think I'll be able to since I'm still adjusting." I said before thinking about it. Instantly feeling bad, since I saw Mike nod, but frown at the same time. I felt terrible, but it's not as if he was going to try out right? That's what he told Jessica at least. As I sighed, noticing that there will be so much drama in the next couple weeks, the bells rang and I took it as my chance to dash out of the room.

Quickly, I reached my next class, and was soon lost in a picture I was drawing. I let myself be free when I drawing; I finally let all my emotions out on a page…or in this case canvas. I was not really paying attention to anything around me, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around quickly I saw Alice standing there.

"I like your work. You seem to put a lot of personality into your art." She said smiling.

I returned the smile and decided that it may be a good time to strike up a conversation.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself. How long have you been painting?"

"I while, since I was young. We move around a lot and I try and keep myself busy. We usually don't fit in very well." She said, and I saw her happiness fad. Instantly realizing I had mad a mistake, I tried to cover it up.

"I know what you mean; I don't fit in very well either. This move has been not only hard on me but on Char-, Emm my dad too. He's not used to all the attention, especially since my mom left." I don't know what made me do it, but I just became very open with Alice, and I had barely talked to her before.

"On the contrary, you seem to fit in well. Everyone at school as very anxious and happy to see you move here; warmer welcome than we ever got. Most people stay away from us. They think we are weird and shallow or something like that." She said sighing.

I was not sure what to say. How did she know everyone was happy to see me? I highly doubt it. I was so plain, and hardly exciting. Shaking my head I turned back to my canvas, and realize my creativity was fried for today, so I started packing up. Cleaning my brushes and returning them to the cabinet to be used later, I picked up my canvas and laid it on the drying rack. Grabbing my bag, I walked on the door as soon as the bell rang, surprising myself when I ran into someone.

I looked up to see a patch of blond hair, and my heart started pounding quickly.

"Watch where you're going Bells." Mike said before breaking into a smile, which I gratefully returned. "So which way you headed?" He asked still smiling.

"History, but you don't need to walk me I can find it." I knew he was going to walk me no mater what I said. At least this way I wouldn't feel so bad about it.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm heading that way as well." He replied quickly. I immediately felt bad for trying to shrug him off. He was just trying to be nice.

Walking down the hall to get to history on time, we parted, but not before he promised to see me at lunch. I had no clue what was going on, but I could now understand what Alice was saying. Everyone was happy that I was here and they where trying there best to make me comfortable. I was still stuck on the part as to why the Cullens where not accepted like this though. They where so nice, and kind; not to mention they looked like they could be models and not high school students.

Getting inside the door as the bell rang, I quickly went to my seat. Sadly I stumbled a little on the way. At least that is what I though before trying over the bag right before my seat. I prepared for the ground to get me, but it never came. I was once again caught by and arm, which was now caged around my waist. I looked up and saw Jasper's eyes. He was staring at me and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as my heart flew faster.

"Another compromising position. It might be best to watch your step." He said smiling and turning back to his desk. I don't know why I felt the way I did. It may have been because of his smile. It was so pretty and calming. I only realized I was staring when he turned back and meet my eyes. I quickly took a seat and placed my hair over my side, so that he would not catch my blush.

**

* * *

**

Not sure I like this chapter, cause we really don't go anywhere in the story. *sighs* That's what I get for writing filler.

**Yeah, thanks to all of you, I finally hit 50 reviews. *Happy dance.* Ok, I'm done. Although over 100 of you have this story on subscription I thank those of you that take the time to send me one. I do accept anonymous reviews, so don't be hesitant to send me one, or a PM if you have a question. I generally answer then within the day.**

**

* * *

**

P.S. - I will be update my other little story either today or tomorrow. It only has a few reviews, but it seems to already have several author alerts and favorites. The updates on that one will not be like this. Most likely a little more spread out, unless my mind draws up a blank here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Twilight, although I do own a pre-ordered DVD which I get to watch with some of the cast members. :D Looking forward to that a lot.**

* * *

**RECAP:** I quickly took a seat and placed my hair over my side, so that he would not catch my blush.

* * *

**BPOV**

History dragged on like usual. We were studying the Civil War, and had been assigned a project. I quickly got up, with books and notes in hard, looking for Angela, who seemed to like me. Getting to her desk, without tripping, I saw that she already had a partner. I'm guessing it was another friend of hers, so I went to find someone else. Sadly most everyone else was taken. Getting enough courage, I walked towards Jasper's desk. Nearing it, I saw someone was standing over it already. Watching, I knew they would not be partners. The girl was dressed in low rise top and hip huggers, which barely covered her essentials, and Jasper was not paying her the least bit of attention as she was talking; or in her case flirting.

Since she was no longer receiving any attention she turned to face me, and passed by sighing and looking pissed. Since there was no way I wanted to be partnered with her, I took my chance and walked up to his desk. He was looking down and writing in some kinda of book, not noticing that I had walked up to his desk yet I suppose. He looked extremely concentrated, and I really did not wish to disturb him but I knew the longer I put off asking the more nervous I would become.

"Emm," I started trying not to be awkward, yet succeeded anyway. He looked up and meet my eyes with his golden ones. There was no longer any black in them like yesterday, I'm not sure if it was the light or not, but he also looked more at piece. No longer the way he was with the other girl; although that is not hard to fix.

Trying to redeem myself I continued. "Would you like to be my partner? It looks like everyone else has one, and I really don't wanna get paired with that other girl who…"

"Sure, I was in need of one as well." He said interrupting me. It was then I noticed I was rattling on, as if he was the last option available. _Great job Bella, way to make him feel bad._

Nodding I sat quickly, hoping to not make a fool of myself; that is anymore than I had already achieved. I set down my notes and book and opened then up to the section we where assigned. I began reading about battles in Texas, and became completely hooked.

* * *

**JPOV**

I can't believe Jessica had the nerve to ask me to be her partner again. It's not like she would do any of the work, she would get credit for what I had done. After she left, I took out my notebook; in which I would just free write how I feel at times. **( Supposedly if you just write in a book or on a piece of paper what you are think at the exact moment it helps you relieve all the clutter in your brain that is built up. I do it when I have long, stressful days. ) **It was then that I realized the nervous feeling build up around me. I heard a noise and looked up into Bella's eyes. I'm amazed she had the courage to come ask me. Usually people leave me alone, and I get done really fast, letting myself drift off. There was no way I minded being Isabella's partner.

I barely heard anything she said, through all the nerves and the amount of voices which where already projected through the room. Without my vampire hearing I would not have been able to. I could tell she was rattling off when I cut her off and told her to sit. I hope she did not mind, she just seemed so flustered I wanted to make her calmer.

She sat pulling out her notes and book and started to skim over what our topic was about. I figured now was a better chance than ever and sent her, slowly, calming waves. She seemed to accept them fine, which I was extremely happy about. There was no way she needed to be nervous before actually talking to me. Well… she should, but I wish she would not.

"Any idea on how you want to start?" I asked, hoping she would not mind me taking charge and starting up a conversation.

"I figured we could list all the battles in order and give two or three major facts about each one," She replied. It sounded like a perfect idea, so I nodded. "Or we could do whatever you want. That's fine as well." She continued. Most likely not seeing my nod and feeling as if she said something wrong.

"No the idea you had was fine. I was thinking along the same lines." I said. As she looked up I smiled, trying to show her my sincerity. She blushed because of this, and I could not help but wonder why. Was it that she did not receive a lot of attention, or just that she was insecure?

"Well, I'll get started then." She said, and started to begin working. She ignored me for the rest of the hour, and I began to wonder if it was something I did. I sure hope not. I'm not sure what it is about her, but I feel drawn to not just blood. She does not act like most other kids at our school her. She is different, like all of us. I just wonder how different.

* * *

**BPOV (Again)**

I rushed out of the door as soon as history was over. I have no clue why I was so nervous with Jasper. He was just another guy right? It's not like anything was going to happen. I've never been a girl to go out and date; not even a real party. I always seemed to 'old' to fit in to any group or clue. With Jasper I felt as if I belonged. When I am able to talk with him I feel free and accepted. Not pushed away like usual. Getting out of the door I spotted Mike, who was trying to be casual, leaning against some lockers.

"I figured I would join you for lunch if that was OK."

"Of course," I replied. "Let me just drop these books in the locker and we can head that way." I said with a smile. I was glad I was finally making friends. It's not like we where amazingly close yet, but it was a start.

I spun the dial quickly. 23-1-35. I repeated in my head, but of course I had to mess up and start over again. Sighing, I pulled it open on the second try and dumped my books in, and grabbing the AP Biology book, stuffing it into my bag.

Turning to face Mike, we headed to the cafeteria, and once again I couldn't help but notice the signs that where up against the wall, advertising the dance. Mike and I quickly made our way through the line, both of us getting a simple slice of pizza, sitting down next to Angela, and the partner she had for History.

"So Bella, who are you going to the dance with?" She asked the second I sat down.

"Not quite sure yet," I said partially lying. "I haven't really give much though to it yet, so I may just sit at home and run load of clothes through the wash."

"Boring." Angela replied, letting her head drop to the table before looking back up at me. "I'm going with Ben," she said pointing across the table to her partner, who smiled at me. "He asked me yesterday after school." She said; no… more like squealed.

"I could take you Bella," Mike said quickly. I think he was amazed by having the random spark of courage to ask me. "Just as friends that is." He said since I did not answer.

"I'll have to talk to Charlie about it, but I'm pretty sure he won't mind." I replied quickly hoping the conversation would not last long on this topic.

"Ohh, Bella! That means we can go shopping for dressed tomorrow if you are free." There was no way anyone could usually force me into shopping, but the look on Angela's face sucked me in and all I could do was nod.

* * *

**JPOV**

* * *

Now sitting in the cafeteria I was free writing again. When Alice yelped surprised, and started bouncing. Edward sitting next to her, tried to calm her and read her thoughts.

Looking across the table where our trays of un-eaten food were laying, he peered into my eyes. He was the only one other than Alice who knew of my feelings for Bella.

"May wanna control yourself, cause Bella just got asked out, and she said 'yes'."

I had no clue how to respond to that. There was no way any of these humans where good enough for her. She was so much better than them. Better than me, and I had to find a way to prove that to her.

* * *

**Yah. Up to 71 reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Drop by another review to let me know how you like it. **

**I most likely can't update until later this week, but as soon as I edit my next filler chapter, I'll post it. About two more chapters and then we can get back to the actual story.**

**I gave you a little bit of JPOV, to hopefully drop a maybe hint what may or may not happen. I figured filler was boring enough in Bella's POV, so now you get to understand a little more about Jasper's feelings.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Satus novus chapter 11

**AN: Much needed one here. Most of you asked why Bella would say yes to Mike. It was a split second choice as you will find out here. The original reason she agreed was that Mike and Angela actually treat her well, so she was willing to spend time with them. Don't worry, Jasper will go too just so things are a little more interesting. :D**

* * *

Recap: She was so much better than them. Better than me, and I had to find a way to prove that to her. **(JPOV)**

There was no way anyone could usually force me into shopping, but the look on Angela's face sucked me in and all I could do was nod. **(BPOV)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was now on my way to my next class and already regretting saying yes to the shopping and the date. I would normally never have done that against my free will. There was no way to change what I said though. That would hurt Mike's feelings, and I was not quite sure if he liked me more as a friend or not. There was no way I wanted to get on anyone's bad side. I just got here.

* * *

**JPOV**

I still was unable to believe she agreed to Mike. Out of all the people that could have asked her, why was I thinking about this in the first place? On the other hand she said yes so there is nothing I can do other than open up to her a little and hope he only takes her out once.

I walked into class just as the bell rang and took a seat next to my sibling and Bella. We where assigned a lab and of course our family paired by couples leaving me and Bella. Not that I minded, I was just still somewhat unsure of her feelings, if any, towards me. I went with Edward and Emmett to grab the microscopes and slides to complete our lab.

"Her mind is blank to me Jasper." Edward whispered as we walked through the students around us. "I can't get anything out of her."

"Has it ever happened before?" I asked interested. There was never a person who could block their thoughts from him.

"Yes, but never from a human." He replied, obviously annoyed with the situation.

I nodded and went to thinking about that. She was defiantly human. Blood which pumped through her veins is what attracted me to her. I could smell and hear it, and I am sure the others could as well. There was nothing that came to mind, and thankfully Edward did not interrupt the whole time. It was at this time where I just needed time for my mind to run wild and think about every option possible.

I returned back to the table and placed down the items in hand. I grabbed my paper and started reading what was supposed to be done on the lab; more like pretend to know what I needed to do. I felt eyes staring at me and looked up to find Bella lock eyes with mine.

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt awkward sitting here with Alice and Rosalie. They seemed to get along really well, or acted like they did. I picked up a few words about 'shopping' and 'the dance', and was about to no longer pay attention when I heard 'Jasper is going alone'. This fact shocked me. There where so many girls that would die to date him. Literally.

Just by going up to get the slides and microscopes he had them watching his every step, and he seemed to pretend not to notice them. At first he was talking with Edward, but now he seemed deep in thought. I wonder what has him so worked up and stressed but look like that; although compared to anyone else he still looked better.

Returning he set them on the table and grabbed his paper. It looks like he already knew what to do, and was just skimming by the speed his eyes where moving. Darting back and forth across the page, he stopped as if not pay more attention to something. What surprised me though was that he looked up and met my glance. I blushed and ducked my head; then picked up my lab and started to read it.

"Ready to start?" He asked after I was almost through.

Nodding he began to set up the slides. We where supposed to be identifying what type of bacteria it was, and how it grew in colonies. He looked in first. **(Really don't want to have to go back through my microbiology book, so I'm just going to let them see without naming it. That way you are not confused either.) **Peering in he quickly wrote down what it was and passed it over to me so I could do the same. We did this for a two slides and I got uncomfortable, so I started up a conversation.

"So, you're not going to the dance this Friday?"

"I never go," he replied trying to keep his answers short. "I don't see any need to."

"Not even for fun for friends?"

"If you couldn't tell, we kinda scare folks away."

I nodded, and I'm pretty sure he could see it out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was amazed she had the choice to actually talk to me. Nobody here would ever have. It was after I saw her nod that a wave of insecurity washed over me. She has the guts to talk to me and then feel insecure and awkward. I can't blame her, since we do usually keep to ourselves. I figured that I needed to open up more.

"So your goin' with Mike?" I asked, as though I was not sure if it was true.

"Yeah." Was somewhat mumbled, and I also felt pity tie in with insecurity. "It was a split moment decision. I wasn't really doing anything this weekend."

"Ohh. So you would actually not really go if you had the choice?"

"I'd prefer not to," she replied after looking in the microscope and passing it back to me.

I looked in quickly, no longer keeping up a cover for myself since I was so interested in what Bella had to say. I'm glad to find out she doesn't like Mike, but that doesn't mean she won't enjoy his company this Friday.

"Your sister, Alice I think, said you would go. Does she always tell you what to do?"

"She feels the need to be a mother-like figure. Although we already have Esme, my adoptive mother. She's so kind to everyone she meets." I smiled thinking about her.

Nodding she returned to silence, and finished up the last slide.

* * *

**BPOV**

There was no way to describe what I was feeling at the moment, but I need to try. I guess a bit of sadness was ok, since he and his family are left out. Kinda like me, accept I'm going to the dance on Friday. I also sense compassion when he talks about his adoptive mother. I'm not sure if he even notices, but his eyes go brighter every time I talk with him and we discus his family. They seem to be very close, even though they are not related by blood.

I quickly finished my assignment since I was the last to look in the microscope. Jasper grabbed up the slides as soon as I was down and replaced then where he had picked them up. I finished the conclusion questions and then started on the essay on the bottom of the page. Writing hurriedly, so I would not be late; I finished with seconds to spare taking both pages up and laying them on the teacher's desk after I stapled them.

Returning to my seat I packed away my binder and book and took a seat to wait on the bell. I did not have to wait long, and I heard the shrill screech as every chair moved back letting students out. I was one of the first out and spotted Mike just outside the door. Right behind me, I could feel the Cullen's eyes on me as I walked towards him and headed of to calculus with him at my side.

* * *

**O.K. so only one-ish more chapter of filler and we get to the better stuff. Sry if this is moving slow for any of you I was not sure if it would have made sense without all of this filler. It takes me a little longer to update as well since I have to have something in mind to write. Good news is I already have chapters after the filler written so updates should be faster soon.**

**Like always. Please review if you like it. I see this story is up to 80 already, and I thank all of you for that.**


	12. Chapter 12

Satus novus – chapter 12

**I know some of you still are off with the whole idea of Bella x Mike. Read the chapter and hope it helps settle some things. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**RECAP: **Right behind me, I could feel the Cullen's eyes on me as I walked towards him and headed of to calculus with him at my side. (BPOV)

* * *

**BPOV**

Mike and I got in on time and since no one was there. Great we are early; this generally means an awkward moment is soon to follow since I am involved.

"You excited for the dance?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Sighing, I realized I would have to answer. The smile on his face dropped the longer I didn't reply. Well here it goes.

"Yeah. It's always great to spend time with a friend." I tried to emphasize _friend_ as much as possible, hoping he would catch the hint.

"Totally. So it's not a date or anything right?"

"No. Sorry Mike but I don't think I will _ever _be able to see you more than a friend."

"Good. I'd prefer to stay friends with you, and since you looked down at lunch I wanted to include you 'cause you prolly would have stayed home and cleaned or something. Anyways, I'll pick you up around 6:30, and then we can also get Ang and Ben."

"O.K. I will be sure to let her know." I said with a smile.

I realized the last kids where rushing through the door trying to take their seats. When I saw Emmett come in, the bell rang. He quickly took a seat while the teacher stared at him. Shaking his head, he started the lesson oblivious to what was going on behind him. Most of the class was either passing notes, whispering to one another, listening to their iPod or texting.

I pulled my book out of the bag and tried to follow along with what was being said. I was still confused to say the least. I felt a tap on my shoulder, which took me out of my trance. Turning rather quickly, and almost falling out of my seat, I saw Emmett behind me.

"Need help?" He asked. I took time to look around and saw most people where off 'studying'. It was more like talking to friends from the way I see it. Nodding, he pulled a desk from beside me with barely moving and faced it towards me. He took a second to retrieve his Calculus book and we started looking at 'Unit Circle' **(Calc. is the devil!)**

After a while we figured it was time to take a break. I sat back in the chair and closed the book. I was going to need so much more studying if I even wanted to pass this class.

"So any plans for the weekend?" I asked. Only kinda wondering, but did not need silence right now.

"Actually the whole family is going to the dance .I asked Rosie to skip it this year, but she said 'no'." he replied with a frown growing on his face. "You?"

"I'll probably spend my weekend cleaning or doing homework. I'm also going to the dance though, so I guess you're not the only one who has to go." I stated with a smile on my face.

"Oh really? So who got you to come out of the house?"

"Mike. He needed a date and figured that since I was new I would be free for some fun with friends."

He nodded. "We should get back to work so you don't have to spend all your weekend studying."

Smiling we returned to work. Before the bell rang, Mike came over and told me he would pick me up tomorrow at 6. I nodded and told him I would meet him outside. Packing up I rushed to my next class which was over in a blur, and proceeded to call Angela so we could go dress shopping.

* * *

**JPOV**

After watching Bella head over to Mike I knew I needed a break. Gym was just one of those classes I had to take and I could talk to Alice about how I feel. She is the only one, other than Esme, that understands how I feel. I got into the locker room, quickly changed, and went onto the court. Alice and Rosalie where already portraying their human roles; Rose sitting there on the bench doing nothing, and Alice shooting a basketball; making sure to miss every so often.

I decided Alice was a better option at this point. As she was trying to shoot, I blocked her ran, at human speed to the hoop and made a lay-up. Alice clapped and jumped up and down for a few seconds, then stopped and stared straight forward. Her visions always came at a bad time. I managed to get her off the court as some boys started a game.

Finally snapping out of it, she turned to me and smiled.

"Any particular reason you're in a bad mood?" she asked.

"I thought I was pretty obvious." I replied. My anger was starting to boil over, and I needed to get control fast.

"It is but I want to here you say it."

"Fine, I don't like the fact that Bella is going to the dance with Mike. I kinda like her and I don't think he is good enough for her." _Not good enough for me either. _I scolded myself.

"You shouldn't be so down. Bella and Mike are going as friends nothing more."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep."

"So why would you tell me?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"Not gunna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Not even if I beg?" I put on my puppy eyes, and loaded her with guilt.

"Nope." She said not budging.

I sighed. This was getting nowhere.

"Fine Alice. Do you still want me to go to the dance or can I stay home and sulk."

"You're going, and the clothes will be on your bed tomorrow before you get home."

I nodded and removed myself from almost all conversation. I was still trying to figure out what Alice saw in her vision. After gym I switched back into my normal clothes and decided to go home. If I was going to the dance I would need to hunt most of the night and also tomorrow a few hours before the dance.

* * *

**I hope you don't mind Emmett. I personally love his character and have always seen him as a good friend for Bella to have. **

**I hope you all wonder for a while what Alice saw. Dance should be coming next chapter or the one after it. I have a set way I wanna take the next bit and if I don't think I can finish it all in one I shall spilt them up.**

* * *

**Will try updating this week; latest by the weekend. Drop by a review and I'm pretty sure I can continue on with the story as I planned. Should be the last bit of fluff for a while. **


	13. Chapter 13

Satus Novus- chapter 13

**Dont own Twilight****RECAP:**

* * *

**JPOV **

If I was going to the dance I would need to hunt most of the night and also tomorrow a few hours before the dance.

**BPOV**

Packing up I rushed to my next class which was over in a blur, and proceeded to call Angela so we could go dress shopping.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm this morning and out of instinct smacked down hard on it. I was not sure how many times it had gone off yet, but I knew I needed to take a shower soon. Sighing, I got out of bed and reminder myself that it was Friday. With that as an incentive I quickly made my way about the house, showering and getting dressing in about 20 minutes.

I took my hair and stuck it up in a ponytail, not having the nerve to blow-dry it. I went down the stairs with a slight skip in my step and surprised myself, since I did not trip or fall once. I poured myself a bowl of Cheerios, and added milk getting through with it quickly. Not really taking notice of the clock, I decided to head to school after I finished rinsing dishes.

I grabbed my keys on the way out along with my bag. I left the prom dress I bought at home. It was a deep shade of navy blue reaching about mid-thigh. With a small V-neck and a fitted waist, that had a strip of white under my bust-line, I automatically knew it was the one. **(Don't have a picture, since I described the one I bought myself this year. Sorry.)** Taking my first step outside, I felt the wind blow into my somewhat open jacket, and shivered.

Before dashing into the cab of my car, I saw Charlie had put on snow treads. I would have to thanks him for that when he got home before I left for the dance. I trucked through town going no more than 35 mph. I knew it was slow, but gosh people, you don't have to stare. I pulled into the parking lot just in time.

As I got out and locked the door, I saw people carrying in prom decorations into the gym. I'm guessing that since it was such a small time, everyone can fit into it. I know that in Phoenix, we always rented a room big enough for everyone. I knew that tonight would actually talk to people out of school, and I was looking forward to it.

I made my few to class, and let myself be drawn into all the talk about tonight. I was amazed when my first two periods flew by and I found myself, robotically, walking to History. I had successfully memorized the school in least then three days, especially with all the help I got on the first day.

I walked into the door and quickly made my way to the back. I knew like most of my classes, the teacher would not care if people would talk. He generally put up PowerPoints, so if you wanted to you should take notes; if not, your fault. I quickly became used to this habit and took out my spiral, when I saw notes had already started. I could barely keep up, and to make it even worse I could not read any of my handwriting at all. A sigh of frustration washes over me. I knew I needed to take this class, it was just going to be hard than I thought to pass.

As the lesson came to an end, I had gone through 3 pages front and back and I knew I would be reading the text-book for this section. Randomly, a spiral flopped on my desk and I jumped a little in my seat. I looked to my side when it had come from and saw Jasper staring at me. I had not talked to him much over the past few days, and then time we did it felt somewhat awkward. The longer I looked at him the more I felt drawn in.

How could I have not noticed his smell before? It was intoxicating; a type of honey and wood-like fragrance. His blond curls once again fell into his copper eyes, and I felt drawn in just like I had my first to days. I was physically unable to stop myself as my body shifted to face him. Jasper kept contact with my eyes the whole time as I did this. He also seemed to have stop breathing.

* * *

**JPOV**

I laid the notebook on her desk, as I felt the frustration build within her. I saw her jump slightly which amused me. I felt her unsure and she turn her head to face me. Her hazel eyes meet mine, and held me in place. Her ponytail gave me a clear view into them; since usually she would have shied away hid herself behind it. Not that I minded much, since her hair always smelled like strawberries.

I was not sure how the actually tasted. It had been years since I ate human food and there was no reason to risk trying now. Still holding my gaze, she shifted towards me and even with the subtle movement; I had to hold my breath. Bella's sent caught me off-guard since it has been a while, other than the small talk in AP Biology. Not sure if it was a good time to break the tension I choose to anyway.

"I figured you could use some legible notes. It looked like you had to rush a little bit."

She flushed and I continued to hold my breath.

"That's very kind of you. I'm not sure how you keep up with him. The notes are over, before I can even read them."

_Thank goodness for vampire speed. _Was all I could think to myself.

"Yeah, it used to be like that for me, but after getting used to his method, I'm doing ok."

She smiled at me and looked down at my perfect handwriting. I knew there was no way possible to have it look like that for any human, but hope she would not take major notice. I felt confusion coming off of her at first, which then switched to focusing on copying so she would have something to study with.

* * *

**BPOV**

There was no way he could write so fast and so neat. It's just not humanly possible. Sighing in frustration I started to concentrate on my work. After I was done with the first page, I felt someone looking at me. Sure enough when I looked up I caught Jasper's eye, who just smirked, showing his dimples, and then turn to look out the window. I soon realized it was a game, because he would look back all too soon since I was still staring at him.

Two minutes before the bell rang I returned him his notes as the teacher gave an announcement.

"Make sure to complete your essay for the war of your choice for this chapter. Due Monday. No exceptions or make-ups!"

Sighing I tucked my spiral into my bag and headed out the door to the cafeteria. I quickly got myself a slice of pepperoni pizza with sides of mashed potatoes, and some fruit. There was NO way you could get me to drink the school milk. I ate quickly knowing I needed to get to the library to check out my book. I said goodbye to Angela and let her know Mike would pick her and Ben up around 6:30 after me. She smiled and nodded.

I headed out quickly to the library, since today seemed to have the wind-chill working on the already low temperature. Unzipping my jacket as I was walked in I headed toward the history section, to find Jasper sitting in between the aisle a book in his hands. There was no way he should have heard me from the other side of the room, but he looked up and met my eyes.

_O.K. Bella just go pick up a book and get out of there. You do not want to do anything stupid now._ I said to myself only hoping my body would follow orders for once. There was nothing I could do when I tripped on the air though. I sighed, and prepared for the fall. I'm not sure how, but from across the room, Jasper was able to get up from his position and get to be catching me around the waist with a firm hold, but gentle grip.

He pulled me up slowly, and kept his arm around me even though I was fully up-right now. I felt my pulse increase and knew that if anyone would look, they could see the blush on my face. I felt him stiffen, and then back away slowly. I was loosing my grip since my legs felt like pudding, and tried grabbing onto a shelf about my height, but he leaned back into me.

With easy he swung me, backpack still on, and put another arm under my knees, as it I weighted no more than an average object. He set me down slowly at one of the study tables, and I sank into the chair, still unsure if I could balance myself alone.

I don't know why this was happening to me. I knew that I felt this way the first day I meet him. I of course shrugged it off as just a crush, but after talking to him and his family a little more, I felt drawn to him. I did not actually know who he was as a person, or what he enjoyed doing during his free time, but I don't think your mind usually calculates that in when you feel this way.

He was always so delicate with me as if I would break. He always moved slowly, and it was as if he was in tune with every feeling that was passing through my body.

"You O.K.?"

All I could do was nod, and look up to meet his eyes. Not sure why but physically I moved closer to him, and it looks like he was doing the same. We where now almost face to face and I could see clearly into his copper eyes, which seemed to have flecks of black. I could smell his breath with was very close to the way he smelled, but some how better.

The bell rang just then signaling the need to get to class. I sighed and got up still slightly unstable, but he caught me. I smiled, and headed over to the books to quickly pick one not really caring at the moment. This was awkward enough. After I checked it out we walked side by side to Biology. Walking into the room was not what I had wanted, since all the Cullens where already sitting at the table and watching us as we took our seats next to one another.

* * *

**Sorry for not putting in the Dance. I really wanted to, but when i sat down today to write I kinda went off on a branch because i felt the JxB was a littl gone. Anyway, this chapter is over 2,000 words look since i was unable to update for about a week i think now. Really sorry about that. Possibly next chapter finishing up school and talking with Renee. Then the chapter after the actual dance. Once again sorry it took forever to update, but i hope you enjoy.**

As always let me know you like it with a review. They make me happy :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Satus Novus – Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

After I checked it out we walked side by side to Biology. Walking into the room was not what I had wanted, since all the Cullens where already sitting at the table and watching us as we took our seats next to one another.

**Sorry for once again not updating. A whole week has gone by and it does not seem like it. I spent, starting Thursday of last week, in bed unless it was to go to school and come back home. This chapter to me seems a little repetitive with the whole Biology thing through Bella's eyes. Go with it there will be other POVs at the end. Dance will definitely be next chapter, I feel bad putting it off, but wanted to add a few more things and it seems from the PMs and reviews I got that you enjoyed it which I am happy for. I already have half of the next chapter written so I hope to get it out this week. If I can't sorry in advance. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I quickly took a seat, really not wanting the gaze of all the Cullens on me. I had to wonder what they where thinking though. I knew most people shy away from them. I looked around the table, trying to be sneaky about it. I looked straight ahead first and saw Edward, who had his eyebrows almost in a straight line by the way he was concentrating. Not really sure how he noticed I was looking at him, his eyes met mine. I felt like they where bearing into my soul. Feeling uncomfortable I looked down at the desk, pretending to have some interest in the groves, which other students had chipped out or wrote upon.

Not sure if he looked away yet, I chanced it. Sadly, I ended up in the same position as before; under Edward's glare. To my left, Jasper let out a growl, and without being this close next to him, I would never have heard him. Edward shifted his glance to him and somehow changed his expression to a much calmer one. I'm not really sure how to describe it, but I felt unwelcome around Edward. I wondered if all the Cullens felt the same way as Edward. I sure hope not.

**EPOV**

How could she look at us so easily? Does she not see the fear that everyone else basically radiates when we are next to them? A better question to ask myself, was why I could not read her? Was she one of us? If so why does she have a heartbeat and how can she be so clumsy? That idea was not right. Maybe I should ask Carlisle if he has seen anything like this. I'm not sure if it ever happened before. For once in my long existence I feel unsure about something, and there is no way of knowing how she will play a role in this game.

**BPOV**

Looking to his left I saw Alice. She was smiling and doodling on her notebook in which she was supposed to be taking notes in. She, like Edward, must have felt my gaze. I was ready to look away when she meet by eyes. Alice's expression was not like his though. She seemed truly happy I was here, and smiled showing her small dimples. I could not help but smile back; it was so compelling. After I returned it, she seemed to have a certain bounce in her fill up and moved happily up and down. If she was standing, it would be like one of those girls who jumped quickly and clapped happily.

**APOV **

I can't believe she actually does not mind sitting like us. I know most people shy away, but see seems different. I don't even really know her yet, but I already have all these visions. I know Edward does not trust her, but I know what the future looks like right now, and I **love** the idea of having another sister.

**BPOV**

_1-1 Least one of them liked me; _was all that could pass through my head. I wonder how the others felt. Passing Alice's happy face once more, I headed toward the other end of the table. **(So it's not confusing about how the table is set up. Imaging four desks together in a quad of 2x2, then just add two desks on one end, next to Alice and Jasper, facing towards the quad) **It might not have been a good idea to look at Rosalie. She carried the same expression as Edward just had. Great! I can't believe they would be able to hate me in three days. Guess I was wrong.

**RPOV**

Why does she keep looking at me? She's a pathetic human I don't care what everyone else says. There is **nothing** special about her.

**BPOV**

I last meet Emmett's face. He was looking at Rose; not that I blame him. After seeing her change in glance, he faced my direction which I could only give him a half smile. He returned it, almost as well as Alice. He too had dimples; the only difference between them would be how big he opened his mouth to do it. I saw almost all his teeth, going about to the halfway point, where his molars met his pre-molars. **(Pre-molars are the first and second ones when looking into your mouth. Anything later is a molar. You can tell by the size and width of it.) **My smile became bigger as well; somehow unintentionally. I think Emmett was affecting me to act this way. I don't think anyone else could have pulled it off; Alice totally was a close second though.

**EmPOV**

I like her. She trips and falls which **always **make me laugh, always from a distance though, and she was actually crazy enough to talk to me. That's big points in my book. She seems to be the quiet type though. I will be changing that soon.

**BPOV**

I was still unsure about Jasper. He was really hard to read; for me at least. I trying to block out all weird thoughts and try to work. Lucky for me, and most likely every other student here, we called in a snow day since they wanted us to get home alright before it came in. The dance was still on which I thought was funny, so I would be seeing most of the others later tonight anyway. I made sure Mike was o.k. driving before jumping into the cab of my car, and headed home. I was once again grateful the snow chains had been put on.

Once home, I took my backpack upstairs dropped in on the bed, and grabbed the phone. I had been her a few days and I knew Renee would be waiting for an update from me soon. I took the phone downstairs and promised myself to call her as soon as I put lasagna into the oven. I went through the process of frying the beef and layering cheese, noodles, and garlic into the pan, along with the beef which was now done. I stuck it in the oven at 395 and set the timer for 1 ½ hours, hoping Charlie would be home by then.

Knowing I could not put it off any longer, I took the phone and dialed my mom's number. The answering machine picked up, and I left her a message to call me back. I figured I needed something to pass the time, so grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights. I took a seat in front of the oven since it was the warmest place in the house right now. I was secretly wishing that the dance could be pushed to another day. There is no reason for students to be stupid by driving on ice. Maybe I could get Mike to cancel.

I heard a noise out at the front door and went to check who it was. It was Charlie with a odd look on his face I did usually see on his face. "They let us off early. Figured we would need it since the storm was heading in strong." Was what he replied as I asked why he was here.

"Food should be done in a few, and then I'm gunna go call Mike and see if he still wants to go with this weather."

"I don't think you should go. It's going to be really bad out there." He replied quickly, and it was then I realized he really cared. Not saying I did not know that before; he has just never been so open about it.

He realized the tension and swapped his weight from foot to foot. Growing up away from him as a kid he never had to do this before. Renee was generally a lot better about it, but I guess that was since I grew up discussing all my problems with her. She was more than just my mom; like a best friend in most cases.

I snapped back into reality after a while. I did not realize until I thought about her that I had truly missed her. Hearing the T.V. turn on, I quickly checked the food. The cheese was melting nicely and I knew it would not be long till we could eat. Grabbing the phone I called Mike fire making sure he would be ok. Of course he said 'yes' and told me that he would be there a little later than planned. With that problem solved I took to calling Renee.

The phone only had to ring twice and we had started.

"Took you long enough to call!" She blared into the telephone.

"Thanks Ren – mom. It has been really busy here. You know; school, homework, friends."

"Ahh sorry honey. I just miss you so much. I'm all alone when Phil is gone during the day at practice."

Laughing to myself I could not help but smile at the image of her alone. Yet she sounded so happy over the phone. "Yeah I could tell you where alone. Over 30 e-mails the first day I got here, and I have no plans in checking what it got up to now."

Now it was her turn to laugh. I never felt her so free before. "So tell me about school since you decide not the read my e-mails. Any good class? Too much homework? New friends?"

Wow. I never knew she could fire off so many questions at once. "Classes are fine, taking some college level stuff now so I have less to worry about later; and 'yes' on the homework. There is way to much of it; I'm drowning here. Kids at school are nice too. I have a few people I talk to." _I figured it would be best to try and avoid the question she really wanted answered. _"There's a school dance tonight, so we are going to that."

"That's great. You never went out in Phoenix. Who got you to do it?"

_Ohh God here we go. _"Just some friends at school." I was trying so hard to not make a big deal out of this. "They figured I would not be doing much over the weekend, so decided to try adding more life to it." I left out the real reason I was going. There was no where, even though she was like a best friend, that she could know about _him_. Not yet at least.

"Do these friends have a name?"

"Angela, Ben, and Mike. Ang and Ben are dating, and Mike needed someone to tag along with. Since I was new I got picked."

"You know that is not the entire reason. You always have captivated people."

_Yeah right! _The oven beeped just then I took it as my queue to get going. I brought the phone over to the oven and checked it. 'Just right Bella' I cheered at myself.

"Alright mom, well I'm off gotta get some food in Charlie and then head out for the night."

"Take care baby. Say hi to Charlie for me. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Was my reply and then I hung up. I grabbed a towel and opened the oven door. Taking the dish out with my hand, towel in-between me and the pan of course, I laid it on the stove letting it harden over the top and I took out a can of corn and drained the juices. I took what was left and put it in a bowl and inside the microwave for one and a half minutes.

I got out two glasses and filled them both with milk and set them on the table. I also grabbed two plates and filled both with a piece. I gave Charlie more than myself though. Walking into the living room I stated the obvious, and Charlie quickly turned off the TV and joined me at the table. "Smells and looks great as usually," he said as I handed him a fork I grabbed from the drawer. While still up I went and grabbed the corn and set that on the table as well. Charlie was finished quickly, even though he had more than me, and went back for seconds. As soon as I finished I took my plate to the sink and washed it and laid it on the rack to dry.

I was up the stairs quickly tripping over the top one. I went to the bathroom first and checked to see how I looked. Great I looked translucent again. I internally cursed myself. I wend along with the task of adding a simple line of brown eyeliner and metallic silver eyeshadow, which always made my brown eyes look deeper than they usually do. I made my way to the bed room and slipped into my dress and instead of pantyhose I put on some stockings. I contemplated the idea of wearing boots, but thought better of it and choose my matching silver flats.

Looking myself over one last time as I made it to the door, I had to admit I dressed up nice. I knew I could still back out now. I personally would never have dragged myself to one of these intentionally. I sighed when there was a knock on the door and opened it, to look at Mike in his tux. Mike had his smile in place, and I could tell when Charlie was behind me because it vanished.

**Sorry for stopping it there; seemed like a good spot or I could have kept writing, but my chapters are seeming to get longer for some odd reason. Over 2,500 words this time. Hope ya'll where ok with all the POVs I added last minute, I really wanted to give the story a bigger focus instead of always just Bella and Jasper. I am trying to keep characters mostly the same, although Edward is a little different. Leave me a review or PM. Will promise to try and update. Until then, take care. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

****

Long

**time since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that. I was going to update yesterday but we had a storm and the entire neighborhood shut down. **

**I'm not sure this is what I wanted to post next, since I had two ways for this chapter to go, but I did want more AlicexJasper and AlicexEdward interaction, so the characters wrote themselves on this one. **

* * *

**BPOV RECAP:**

I sighed when there was a knock on the door and opened it, to look at Mike in his tux. Mike had his smile in place, and could tell when Charlie was behind me because it vanished.

**BPOV**

"You must be Mike." He said actually sounding happy. "Bella told me you wouldn't cancel even though the weather was bad."

I saw Mike shaking, so I decided to take his hand and say goodbye to Charlie. Walking out the door all I could hear him say among the mumbling was "Back home by 11." It sounded more like a threat then anything else, although I did not care much as I slipped into the front seat of his blue pickup careful not to trip.

"You look great Bella." Mike said once he had started up the car and turned up the heat, most likely thinking I was cold. I could not help but blush slightly at the gesture. I knew it was not a date, but it all seemed so formal. We where able to pick Angela and Ben up without even a small slip on the supposedly icy streets, and not ten minutes later we where in the school parking lot still laughing from the jokes we told on the way.

**APOV **

I can't believe it was finally the night of the dance. I have been looking forward to this dance for a while now. It was almost the only excuse I have for the boys to get dressed up the way I wanted them to. Rose and I had gone shopping about two weeks ago and have everything custom made for tonight. There was no way they could possibly wear something off the shelf. That is just wrong!

Although I let Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have basically the same tux I made everyone particular one matching their date. Jazzy was a special case, thank goodness I had that vision about Bella's dress. Hopefully he would not catch my sneakiness; let's rephrase. If he knew what was good for him, he will not catch my sneakiness.

We were let out early from school giving us more time to get ready. I decided to bug Emmett first. I knew he would be the easiest to convince. I walked, at human speed, to the other side of the house to try and control the excitement pouring off me. I kinda feel bad for Jazzy to have to feel it. He always said I was a bundle of joy and happiness and somehow was always able to bring it to those around me.

Finally calming down enough to not knock a whole through Emmett's door I called for him, and not moments after I heard a sigh.

"Why so early Alice? The dance isn't for another 7 hours."

I sighed. He was always the whiniest one, why did I think this time would be any different?

"Because Rosie said you had to."

Anytime I brought her into anything he was like puddyin my hands; Emmett was all about doing whatever she said so he could be happy. Sighing once again, I heard him slip of the bed and walk slowly, with feet dragging across the floor, to the door. He gave the doorknob a hard grip, almost breaking it, and twisted it to open about a foot. I slipped his tux in along with a red tie, to match Rose of course.

He nodded his thanks, and closed the door. Almost on my face if I might add. He was gunna pay for that one later. Not a moment later I heard terrible rap music come out of his stereo. Sighing, I figured it was time to drop off the other articles of clothing. Jasper's room was the closest so I began to head that way. When I stood on this floor in the house I could tell who was where. Behind me the rap music, if you even call it that, was playing, below classical music whirled around, and just ahead I heard guitars and bass.

I still have not understood why none of them yell to turn there's off. It always ended up the same way. Who could turn the music up the loudest and make the house shake? Sadly Edward always lost; pianos are way to quiet to begin with, even for my sensitive ears. So today it seemed to be a battle between the one hallway. Emmett's rap had some terrible beeping noise that I would swear sounded like a bomb about to go off, and Jasper's seemed to come at a lower pitch, but at a higher force.

I knew Rosalie must have messed with it. There was no way it could sound like that from a regular speaker, none the less is sounded great. The singer's voice was taken out and Jasper was singing live in its place, along playing the guitar which he seemed to have stuck into his amp. It sounded blissful and safe, and as I came closer I could hear just what he was singing.

_So what if you can see  
__The darkest side of me  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe  
__It's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal, this animal!_

_I can't escape myself  
__So many times I've lied  
__But there's still rage inside  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself!_

_So what if you can see  
__The darkest side of me  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe  
__It's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself  
__Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
__I can't escape this hell!_

**_Giving credit to this amazing band and song._ Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become_. One of my favorite bands, which I listen to almost everyday. Music is on YouTube for those who like to listen to it while reading._**

His voice was doing amazing things; going up and down octaves just like the actual singer would be doing. He hit every rift and cord since it has been one of his favorites since 2006. He had always complained there was never good music out there, but it looks like he is finally adapting. Music is a way for his to let out his feelings, like art is for me. I knocked and of course all the noise was instantly shut off as if it had never occurred.

His door opened, but it was not in the way Emmett's did. He opened it all the way and smiled at me. This one was the first actual one saw reach his eyes for the past few months. His smile stretched almost ear to ear, and his dimples became more noticeable. He took the suit out of my hand without a fuss which surprised me. Usually he was much more resistant to letting me dress him up.

Figuring it would be best to ask, I went with my gut. "Why such a good mood? You hate playing dress up."

"Just playing my part."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"Yeah right, only **might** happen tonight. Stop going along with everything I tell you to do."

"I always remember you telling me to do what you say. What's different about tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

I officially **hate **that he can feel my emotions. I was a wreck; jumping from confused to very ecstatic that he just agreed with me. Now I was just worried that something was wrong with him, or maybe it was me. There I go over thinking it again. He was still waiting for my response even though he knew just what I was feeling.

"Nothing is going to happen unless you do something really stupid. Now put on the clothes and get downstairs before we are late."

With just a nod in my direction, smile still in place, he closed the door slowly. He had given me the chance to stop him and talk to him. Why? Did he think I would really tell him what would happen tonight? I just hope he had hunted; it may get a little interesting.

**JPOV **

I swear she was sending me pointers about something that was going to happen tonight, I was just unable to grasp them at the moment. Her face was like a platter set out in front of me to read; not only that but I had the ability to read her emotions about what she was feeling to me. I was concerned, and I hope Edward would be able to pick up on it before she got back to the room.

I quickly dressed in the tux she gave me, along with the blue tie hunger around the hanger's neck. I'm guessing every Cullen would look somewhat the same tonight, Alice and Rosalie always had a knack for getting everyone's fashion perfectly in place before letting us leave the house. I still think she shops for me about once every two months; not that I ever really wear them. They are personally not my style, more Emmett's and Edward's. Dressing as swiftly as possible, I left my top two buttons undone and made my way down the stairs. No reason to have a tie on when we are not leaving for another two hours.

I set myself on the sofa in the living room and grabbed my acoustic guitar from the corner, which happened to sit next to Edward's piano. I sat there and worked out some sets and strummed on them while waiting for the rest of the family. Not long after getting started, Emmett rushed down the stairs at vampire speed and almost crushed Annabelle.** (Short personal AN: That is the name of the actual acoustic guitar Jackson plays. Figured it would be kinda cute to add it in because not everyone knows.) Continue on. **

"Watch where you're running man! You almost broke my guitar, and I am in no mood to have to get another one."

"Sorry man. It's just that Rose kicked me out of the room and told me to entertain myself, so I decided to come see you."

Great. Just what I need right now.

"Ok. So what am I supposed to do? I'm kinda busy."

"We should play a video game. Please, Eddy never plays with me anymore." I felt the sadness run off him maybe a little bit to much and knew I would be regretting this soon.

"Sure Emm. Just a few games though."

Turns out I was having more fun than expected, and soon Rosalie, Alice, and Edward all came down the stairs. I was right about the whole matching thing. Rose was wearing a red dress with an open side back. Alice wore an emerald dress with no straps which came to around knee-length. Edward, like Emm and I, where in the same tux except he sported a green tie to match Alice.

"Time to go." Said an extremely hyper Alice. I hope Edward was ready to try and keep up with her tonight. I heard him chuckle at my thoughts, and Alice turn to face him. He looked into her eyes and held her gaze, as if they where off in their own personal world. Trying not to break their moment I turned off the TV with a whine from Emmett, and grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo. I knew he was not going to drive tonight, and since I was the only single one I guess that made me second pick.

Everyone loaded into the car; Emmett sitting shotgun with a very happy Alice on Edward's lap instead of in a seat. I felt their feelings dig into me, and I hoped that one day soon I could feel like they do. If only I could do that without scaring anyone away, that was the trick of it all.

* * *

**As an end note I would like to thank all that review, since we finally got up to 150!  
Next chapter will be interesting. I have not written in yet, but I do look forward to it.  
I will not be posting for the rest of the week. I'm going to be at home taking care of some personal things. If possible I can try for early next week at the best, it will most likely end up being Friday or Saturday that I can get around to it.  
Once again sorry for the delay of actually getting this story out but I am over the 2,000 word mark again so I hope it makes up for the wait.**

**Please review as always, and let me know if the chapter is ok. Like I said, I'm not a particular fan of it but it just seem to write itself**

I am going back and editting this story with a friend. Nothing major should change. More of a grammar check; but if anything does, I will be sure to let you know. Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Satus Novus – Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; although I do have this really tasty chocolate chip cookie dough Blizzard in front of me. Yum!  
**

**AN: Really sorry for being unable to post. I finished this story on Friday and I have tried to get it out as soon as possible, but the message I get says: **'Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience.'

* * *

**RECAP**

**BPOV:** We where able to pick Angela and Ben up without even a small slip on the supposedly icy streets, and not ten minutes later we where in the school parking lot still laughing from the jokes we told on the way.

**JPOV: **Everyone loaded into the car; Emmett sitting shotgun with a very happy Alice on Edward's lap instead of in a seat. I felt their feelings dig into me, and I hoped that one day soon I could feel like they do. If only I could do that without scaring anyone away, that was the trick of it all.

* * *

**BPOV**

We all stood outside the school now waiting for them to let us in. I can't believe they won't let us in; it has to be way below freezing by now. Better yet, I still can't understand why I agreed to going to this stupid dance. I was never like this in Phoenix; then again I had no real friends there either.

At had to be getting close to seven by now. I looked around and saw about 10 people other than our group, and right after the breeze flew in from my right, I wrapped my jacket tighter around my torso. Mike saw my shiver and pulled me into his chest in a **friendly **way.

**JPOV**

Could this car ride get any worse! Wait don't answer that! Even though it had only five minutes, and I was going at max speed the whole time; I still don't think it was fast enough. All the emotion coming from the backseat was enough to drive a normal being crazy; not to mention an empathetic is just being tortured by the situation. There was no way I was going to at home when Edward and Alice where there; maybe they would be nice and get out of the house.

At this thought Edward chuckled and pulled the unhappy Alice off his lap. He shot an apologetic smile into the rear-view mirror, and then returned his attention to Alice. _He is such a suck-up!_ Edward barely contained his laugh, but his mouth was sort of busy at the moment.

"Hurry it up Jazzy. I wanna get there!" Emmett was practically yelling at me from the seat. I think he was taking lessons from Alice; he had the tone down perfectly.

"We'll get there when we get there Emmy!" Calling him by a nickname I knew he hated. The look he shot me was pure furry. "If you're not pissed, don't try to act as if you are. Empathetic here," I said while tapping the side of my head with my forefinger. I was not expecting his next move though.

His lips went up in a kind of smirk, and his eyes grew wider.

"So… are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Shut it Emmett. We will get there soon enough." I let out a deep exhale, and put my focus back on the road; not that I needed it, just wanted my mind off of everything. Is it really that hard to get a weekend alone without Emmett and Alice? With that Alice put her head in-between the two seats and looked at me.

"What was that about? You're not leaving again are you?"

"No Ali. Just thinking."

She took my excuse for now and sat back into the seat no longer wanting to be _entertained _by Edward. Within a minute of awkwardness I pulled into Fork's High School parking lot. Being Emmett he opened the door before I shut off the engine, and was grabbing Rosalie by the arm and basically sprinting, well… human sprinting, towards the door; if it was a human their shoulder would have been dislocated

Edward seemed to be much more gentleman-like and helped Alice out of the car. Once she stepped out, he picked her up and threw her on his back. These people I live with a freaking crazy; no way are they passing as 'humans' tonight.

I stayed in the car for a few minutes for some much needed personal space after the drive here. There was no way they could get me to come in right? Maybe I could just ditch now, I don't need to deal with all the human angst in there. Just then there was a tap on my window; darn psychic pixy.

With one last sigh I opened the door, and was instantly hugged by Alice. I wonder if I was making her feel like this; It's hard to keep stuff like this wrapped up just for me when I feel this way. I smiled down at her appreciatively when she pulled back.

"I don't want you to go in if you feel that way, but it is in your best interest." She stated bluntly.

It was as if she had two different sides. An hour ago she would have dragged me in, now I have the one who understands if I felt like ditching.

"I'm good Alice. It's just hard sometimes."

I left my answer short so she wouldn't have to know what was really wrong with me. Kissing the top of her I grabbed her hand and threaded my fingers in-between hers, walking her back towards the school.

**APOV - before she came back to talk to Jasper, but after she was on Edward's back.**

I was enjoying myself being on Edward's back as he 'ran' towards the school. He was always so sincere in every action. Putting me down right in front of the door, we took his hand as we where about to walk inside. At that moment I was pulled away from Earth as most now it.

I was pulled through this kind of pipe and when I reached the place it wanted me to see put me onto solid ground. I was now watching my vision as if it was on a T.V. What I saw in it surprised me the most though. **(Sorry. Really important not to know. Plays an important part in a later part of the story. Maybe within this or the next chapter; depends how much I write.)** After receiving my 'glimpse' I was quickly pulled back out the way I came and was back, although not in the same spot.

Edward had moved us off to the side of the building so that I was not the center of attention. I stumbled just slightly before regaining my balance, which took less than a second. It seemed like Edward was giving me privacy and had yet to look at my vision, otherwise he would have been in shock. I gazed into my eyes and then pulled me close as I nodded for him to read my thoughts.

I felt him tense by what he saw and hope that nothing would be better than to just let him cool down for a bit. I didn't think Jasper was inside yet, so I went back to the car right after I saw his shadow in the driver's seat. He seemed to be deep in thought, but I needed to get him in the dance now; I knew he was trying to leave earlier today and I've seen that option way to many times. My new one was better.

I tapped on the window accidentally startling him, but he recovered quickly and opened the door. As soon as he came out I engulfed him in a hug. I don't know if it was the right choice, but I went with gut instinct.

"I don't want you to go in if you feel that way, but it is in your best interest." I hope that did not give anything away. It would ruin my surprise. Well… more like his surprise. Focus back on being sad and depressed Alice, he is going to figure it out, I internally scolded myself.

It took a while to answer, but when he did I received a very blunt answer basically leaving me clueless.

Gosh! Just because I can see the future does not mean I can decipher your cryptic messages. What does "It's hard sometimes" mean anyway? If he is having problems he hides them so well. As he kissed the top of my head in a sisterly way, I accepted his hand and we walked to the dance together in silence.

Before we hit the door, I squeezed Jasper's hand and pointed over to Edward. He nodded and continued into the dance, handing his ticket to the students taking tickets at the door. I walked over to Edward and went back into his arms. I hope he had time to 'digest' what he saw earlier otherwise everyone here was in trouble. Edward likes to get his way.

**BPOV**

Soon after I ended up in Mike's arms we luckily had the doors open and I was very impressed to be the first one in. Going into the front door they had the classic balloon arc in a mixture of blue and white balloons. Further in they had a set of tables towards the back of the room all with interchanging table-mat colors, and in the middle of them there was a punch bowl, or more accurately, three punch bowls all with a similar blue liquid.

Off to both sides where speakers so I moved quickly, across the dance floor, and into a chair on the opposite side of the room. Mike, Ang, and Ben were all laughing at my display, and I, being the mature adult, stuck my tongue out at them. Still shaking their heads, they took seats at the table next to me.

We fell into a random conversation, and soon the music began to play all four of us took the dance floor. Mike laughed every time a tripped and I seemed to return the same silent glare at him. Ben and Mike excused themselves to get drinks since the dance floor was starting to fill up. Ang took the opportunity to go the restroom, and I gladly came with.

Just taking time in there to laugh about what happened on the dance floor was priceless. Not to draw suspicion, we returned to the table as soon as we could walk without busting out laughing. Taking our seats, we both down the blue liquid at basically one gulp. I did not realize we where so dehydrated. Mike went up to get refills and as the night went on I started to feel happier, wow that punch tastes good.

Dancing was more fun than before now that I had the liquid back in me. I became somewhat fuzzy minded, not that I mattered. Before it was too late Mike and Ben had to be responsible and take us home. I don't think any of us where walking to the car in a straight row. Only now thinking back on it did I realize how drunk we all are. Crap! Charlie will **kill **me for this.

**JPOV**

I sat mainly in the corner by myself tonight. No reason for people to know I was watching them. Especially Bella. She still looked cute as ever when she blushed and then tripped all the over the dance floor. Somehow she seemed to make my say brighter and I still can not understand why. I felt love before, but it was nothing like this. There are also certain risks due to being with me, and there was **NO **way I will be able to sit back and watch another human go through that again.

**EmPOT**

After Rose slapped me for 'dragging' her to the dance, we took up a table in the back of the room. Jasper followed soon after, looking content, and then Alice and Edward. As I took Rosie up to the floor so we could get our 'groove on' or whatever people called it these days I noticed something odd. It smelled like liquor, hard liquor. I can't believe high school kids are still so stupid and actually booze up their drinks.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when some idiot decided to hit on Rose. Could he be so non-observant? My hand is on her waist! I need to get back to the table and let Alice know what was going on, but when I got there only Jasper and Edward remained. Edward had his thumb and finger around the bridge of his nose. This can not be good.

**APOV**

I slipped into another vision and since we where in the corner of the room it was nicely hidden. After coming back to 'real time' I looked over at Edward who could only nodded. Having Jasper here was a bad idea, and I need to take care of the issue before it gets major. Sliding from my seat I swiftly exited the gym, only to be a second late and only see Mike's tail lights down the road.

* * *

**I did not pick songs for the dance so imagine them dancing to however you feel. Most of the stuff I listen to is depressing and should never be played at a dance.**

**I wrote half of the chapter the day I posted the last chapter and just went back in and added a twist I did not see coming until I finished. Jasper/Alice scenes are the extra ones I added today before posting. This means that since my dance chapters where cut in half I need to go back and add more stuff to the next one. Hopefully I get that one out there very soon due to my lack of updates. Lots of changes with POVs again. Sorry about that, just figured it may give more dimension to the story.**

**Congrats to ****Dragonsdeathangel**** for guessing something crazy was going to happen at the party. It was slightly off, but very close. **

**Also thanks to all of those who review. You make my day.**

**I have over 100 people alerting the story and seeing people take time to let me know how I am doing keeps me motivated. **

**I do accept anonymous reviews. I know FanFiction is still a little glitched, so feel free to use those if you do have problems. **


	17. Chapter 17

Satus Novus – chapter 17

I don't own Twilight!

* * *

**Yes Alice did have two visions to those of you confused and who PMed me. **

**Super long time for me to get this one out and I'm sorry about that, I just finished re-writing it last night and edited it this morning before posting. I've actually been looking at story ideas, and have updated my profile on what I am writing or have been working on plans for. When you get to the bottom author's note you will understand all the time it took me to go back and re-analyze the story so that I did not change it too much so nobody should get confused. Enjoy! **

* * *

**RECAP:  
****JPOV  
**There are also certain risks due to being with me, and there was **NO **way I will be able to sit back and watch another human go through that again.

**BPOV  
**Only now thinking back on it did I realize how drunk we all are. Crap! Charlie will **kill **me for this.

* * *

**BPOV**

I still can't believe Mike was able to drive the car. I'm pretty sure he had less to drink than I did, but still an amount that should impair you. I don't feel that bad though; Angela was already passed out and laying on my shoulder. Going under the speed limit we took Ben home first, and since he was three houses down from Ang, he promised to carry her home.

Before we took off, I moved myself to the front seat and glanced at the clock. 11:00pm flashed before me and all I could hope was that Charlie had a late night at the station. We took off quickly since we did not hit a single patch of ice on the way here, all the while making random talk.

We took the back route home around the mountain, which involved more time in the car, but had a lower change of us getting caught. Everything was so care-free with Mike; as if I had known him my whole life, instead of just a few days. We had most of the same things alike; music, friends, and also our major we wanted in college I found out as we continued talking.

It made me wonder why most people at school stay away from him. It's as if nobody enjoys his company. Over a period of ten minutes, I became less caring about what my mouth spilled out, talking about Renee and Phil; how Charlie was affected by all of this and why I tried to stay away from it all.

"Sho how come you are shtill able to drive a char?" I asked, my words slurring together more every minute.

"I barely had anything to drink Bella, and by the time I realized that it had alcohol in it, you basically consumed the whole bowl." He replied with a chuckle and turned to face me.

At the exact moment he faced me, we hit a patch of ice. He turned his head back and tried to getting the back tired to grab onto come kind of friction. The back end of the car was swerving off the end of the road, and since we where in the turn actually went off and source of land underneath us.

Half of the car was over the edge now and I was still in a state of shock. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Mike was panicking, but somehow his motor functions where still working. It seemed that the adrenaline from the life-or-death situation made my mind no longer fuzzy, as it was before.

The car was tilting backwards uncontrollably. It was like sitting at the top of a roller coaster and waiting for it to that the fully awaited plunged that you knew was coming. It all seemed to happen in fast-forward from there as the truck finally went off the edge.

The back hit the ground first, and then began to roll to one side. Since the incline was so high we went all the way down the hill as well. Our front and side windows where either cracked or broken, and the how truck seemed to have compressed to a size about half of what it was before.

It was then that the smell hit me. A copper-like smell I could only recognize as blood. I examined myself quickly and noticed only several small cuts and scraps. My legs and chest where going to have some major bruising as well. Turning to Mike, I noticed his predicament was a lot worse than mine.

He was completely unconscious, and nose looked broken since it was off to an odd angle. Blood was rushing from both his mouth and the major cut across his forehead; most likely from a piece of glass. My vision was becoming tunnel-like and I knew there was nothing I could do.

I passed out no more than 30 seconds later hoping that someone saw or heard what had happened and would come to help us.

**So that was the first half of the chapter I was going to post with the other one. If you thought the other one was a cliffhanger, I could have made it so much worse.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I took off quickly from the dance, and followed the truck at a safe distance. There was no way to really know how much Mike had to drink. The look on Alice's face and then the emotion coming off from her did not help the worry I was already feeling. There was a reason I stay away from humans. Nobody deserved to have me. I have killed so many innocent people and I always feel their families suffer from it.

I have always planned to run my whole life. Finding new ways to try and kill myself to hopefully end the sorrow. Nobody knew how I felt, and my intentions to keep it that way where firmly in place. Some days I wish I could be like Carlisle. He was always so careful and never made any mistakes; he overcame who he was inside. I could only wish it was so simple.

I hid in the shadows as I saw the car come to a stop. I smelled the alcohol as the door opened. Ang was basically falling out of the car until Ben came to help her up. Without a seconds delay, he had her in his arms and was carrying her up the walkway. Expecting them to leave, I slipped ever so slightly away from in between the houses. Bella, to my surprise, climbed out of the back and was holding on to anything so she could balance herself until she got into front seat.

Even completely drunk she smelled wonderful, if not, she might have even smelt better since the blood rushing through her veins moved faster. Her heartbeat was slightly raised and her pupils, inside her liquid chocolate eyes, where dilated.

They took off again, but not in the direction of the Swan residence. I followed them none the less. Alice would have no reason to feel bad over anything if it was one of the Cullens. It had to be about Bella, and I followed her I began to wonder if Alice's vision did change. They were taking the mountain pass and talking freely. There was no way anyone would be getting hurt tonight, so I turned around and headed to the Cullen house so I could go back and hunt.

* * *

**EPOV – Yes, it's Edwards. Figured to make a change in view points today. **

Over the night Alice continued to have visions. I ended up moving her outside where we where before. It was cold, but that would not bother us. Every few minutes she became stiff as stone and dazed off for a minute, before burying her head back into the crock of my neck. Over the night, more people where leaving. Several took a second to look in our direction, and stared at us like a museum display.

Emmett and Rose seemed to be having fun. Rose was thinking about what would be done tonight. Emmett being the child he was was enjoying the drunken high school students. Alice never told me her visions, and I never pushed her too. I hated having to listen to her thoughts because it seemed to be the only place she had away from me. I would give it to her as long as she was happy.

**APOV**

The visions got worse as the night went on. Bella's life was on a string right now that kept getting cut and then put back together as things in the human world changed their minds. I felt terrible when Jasper caught on to my emotion of the last vision. After a few years, I should have been able to hide those better from him now.

By the time Em and Rosalie came out it was almost midnight, and I was still unsure about anything that would happen tonight. Edward looked completely lost sitting next to me all night. I knew he was only trying to help me.

"Take the car home Edward. I should not be much longer."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to leave you. The visions have to be creating so much stress on you." He replied as if actually listening to my mind at the moment.

"I'll stay with her. I need some time to clear my head." Emmett said with a smack across his chest from Rosalie. He will never learn!

"I'm fine really. Just want to make sure everyone get home alright. Edward, you of all people should know how much Bella means to Jasper." He could only nod.

"I will be listening to your mind from now on. I need to make sure you are all right."

I smiled at the thought of it. He was always overprotective of me. Before leaving he kissed my cheek. Emmett sat down on the bench, slightly further away than Edward was, but still close.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! You will be getting in that car in less then five seconds or there will never be another human party for the rest of your very long life!" Rosalie sneered before taking off after Edward.

"You may wanna go. I'm pretty sure she is serious."

"Call me if you need me Ali." He said before bouncing off the bench and running after her.

My visions took hold of me again, and before the door closed, I yelled. "I don't think that is in Rosalie's plan for tonight."

Both Emmett and Edward where still laughing as they drove out of sight. I sat silently at the table waiting for my next vision to come. I was used to one about every two minutes at least, and when one did not come I was set on edge again. Looking into Bella's future I saw a black space and wondered if I was too late already. I changed paths and looked for Jasper. Pissed with the outcome of that vision I took off following the car.

I was able to catch it, and made them pull over. Emmett and Rose where blissfully unaware of anything around them, so I grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the car. It was no more than a few seconds later, that I heard him mutter under his breath and we where running into the night.

**Cliffhanger!**

* * *

**I have changed the past chapter just a bit. The last sentence in JPOV [Seen in Recap] has been altered because I felt the story needed something more. This chapter will not be affected by it, and most likely not the next one either, but it will be brought up, and will explain more of the distant relationship between Bella and Jasper. It made sense in my mind, but I'm adding stuff to make it less confusing I hope. : ) **

**Also it seems completely random go back and read Chapter 7. I was already partially planning it, but was not sure if I needed to go back and actually explain it. [I now will go back and do so.]**

**Like what I'm doing or want to give an opinion? Feel free to do so in a review. Thanks for getting me to 200! The more I get the faster I will update. Looking to do so before the end of next week. : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Satus Novus Chapter 18**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do have a poll up to see what the readers want. Stop by to vote! [I think you need to have an account to vote.] Anything in Italic is a thought while in conversation, or when over the phone is it the person on the other line. **

RECAP:

**BPOV  
**I passed out no more than 30 seconds later hoping that someone saw or heard what had happened and would come to help us.

**APOV  
**It was no more than a few seconds later, that I heard him mutter under his breath and we where running into the night.

* * *

**EPOV  
**I split up with Alice about halfway to the sight she had seen in her vision. Someone need to get Carlisle to make sure there were no serious injuries, and I know Jasper will be going crazy once he realizes Bella is hurt. I hope Alice knows what to do, and most importantly that she can handle the blood. When I saw the images in her mind it was not pretty.

I heard Jasper's mind first and took off trying to pin-point his exact location. It did not take long since he was hunting nearby; I found him cleaning up after his 'meal'. I walked closer still being steady though. Approaching him slowly was key, and as soon as he felt my presence he tilted his head in my direction.

"Edward," he said with a curt nod.

_How could he be so calm? Did he not yet feel the emotional waves I was sending towards him?_

"How could you leave Bella?" I asked trying to keep focused.

"You would to if you realized she was fine. Mike was doing more than enough to make her comfortable." He replied harshly.

"If you were with her you know that is not the case."

"What is that supposed to mean? Alice said I was supposed to watch her. I did just that until she was near her house."

"So you saw her fall off the cliff?"

"What? No, I left when she went up the mountain; it was less than a three minute drive."

"Yeah, well. Let's just say she didn't make it to her house just yet."

"So why are you here telling me about it? Shouldn't you be there trying to help her?"

"We kinda need Carlisle's help to get her home safely," I said with a steady voice.

"How bad?"

_Aww crap, he's breaking down on me now._

"I don't know, Alice is out checking on her."

Without a moments delay he was off to find her, and I continued the rest of the way to the house. With no bother of knocking, I opened the door and stepped inside as vampire speed; luckily not breaking the door. Again. I found Carlisle sitting on the couch in the living room with Esme on his lap, and quickly went about explaining the dilemma.

**JPOV**

I found the trail of Bella's scent easier than I thought. Even without her knowing it, she had more power over me than anyone did. When she is a sleep, I can't choose what my actions since I am so affected by the smell of her blood. Sometimes I wonder why I am so affected. Have I not been pushed enough through the past one hundred years?

My mind continued to be a mess of memories; switching quickly from who I was back then when I had no problem with killing humans to now. The faint images of people screaming and begging for their life made me feel terrible for my actions. In my past life I had no clue what I was to do. Who was there to stop me from killing innocent humans until Alice found me? The answer was clear in my mind, but I hated admitting it to myself. If I had just stayed with the ones who changed me none of this would have happened. I would not be in Forks now having to deal with the emotions and feelings Bella was putting in me.

Alice's emotions were running wild when I meet up with her in the street. I could smell blood from here. I had been so stupid leave her unprotected; this is my fault.

"How is she Alice?"

"I don't know. I keep seeing black."

Without moments thought I pulled her into my arms and she laid her head on my chest.

"Do you know how bad it is?"

I felt her shake her head 'no' against my chest.

"I'm going down there Alice."

At this she pulled back in shock.

"You can't go! If it's as bad as the vision there will be blood everywhere."

I sighed. There was no promise of my being able to resist my bloodlust, and Alice was one of the few that knew it; other than Carlisle of course.

"Any clue what would be best to do at this point then?" I asked hoping she had an idea.

"We can always call in the accident. I don't know if they will be in time to save anyone though." She replied glumly.

"O.K. As soon as Carlisle gets here I'm going down to check on Bella though."

I pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1. I waited for a second while being patched through.

"_Chief Swan here. What is your emergency?"_

Crap! Bella's father will **not **be happy to hear this.

"I'd like to call in a car crash. It's just off the mountain when you leave from the north interstate. Only about a two or three minute drive." I stated in a calm voice.

"_Do you happen to know who was in the car?"_

"No sir." I replied quickly hoping he would not spot my lie.

"_All right. We are sending out cars and paramedics now."_

"Thank you." I spoke right before the dial tone began to ring.

I hit the 'end' button and slipped my phone back into my front right pocket. Timed perfectly, Edward appeared with Carlisle close behind him.

**BPOV**

I kept seeing black, kind of like the end of a VHS where there is nothing that plays. There was no smell or light anywhere, and I don't quiet remember where I was. I don't know how long it was like this. The smell went from nothing to a rich type of rust and copper which I identified as one thing. Blood.

After scent everything returned rather quickly. I now felt my heart throb, and I seemed to be able to hear the noise of feet nearby. My eyelids where heavy but I seemed to manage them open little by little. In front of me was Jasper, and next to him someone who I had never meet. As he walked closer I noticed he looked a lot like the other Cullens; same gold eyes, fair skin, and perfect facial features. He reached to his side and I saw he carried a bag. I watched him remove all types of medical equipment which was used in physical exams. With caution he moved towards me.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen and I work at the hospital in Forks. It seems you have been in a car accident."

He continued to talk but I no longer was giving him my undivided attention. I began looking around and I noticed he was telling the truth. Images of what happened early that night, or was it day now, appeared in my mind now; the dance, how much I had to drink, dropping Ben and Ang off at her house, the car slipping back, the amount of blood that came from Mike, my last wish that someone would come and find me. It was all true.

I wondered if Charlie knew by now. Most likely he did since I could hear the siren of the cruiser. This was **not **in my plans for tonight; I was supposed to be having fun and now I'm just going to end up grounded! Even in my state of hyperawareness I had failed to notice that Dr. Cullen was checking me. Jasper was still standing behind him a little ways and was it my imagination, or was he holding his breath?

The basic treatment of flashlight in the eyes was underway and I just sat there still, not sure if I had the ability to speak. The pressure of the night was upon me again when I heard Mike grunt off to my left. I was tired but managed to look at him. His face was now covered in blood; lip cut, nose bleeding and if I looked at the rest of his body might have a broken arm. The scent of blood reached my nose again and just seeing in on Mike made me shiver. Uncontrollably I went into shock and somehow fainted again, but not before seeing the two Cullens have matched appearances on their faces and hear them both call my name.

**JPOV**

"Do something Carlisle. Please."

"I think she is just getting over the shock of it all Jasper. There is nothing better to let her rest right now."

"What will happen when Charlie finds her like this?"

"That would be a better question to ask Edward." He said trying to lighten to mood. It wasn't working.

"Can she be moved? I want to make sure she gets home alright."

"I don't know of her condition, but her vitals look good. She was fine until she fainted again. I never meet a human who could smell blood before."

With vampire hearing I noticed Chief Swan was talking in the background trying to get people down there quickly.

"I need to take her now. If Charlie sees her like this it would devastate him."

He only nodded towards me and moved out of the way. I continued to hold my breath as I picked her up, and held her in my arms; one around her shoulders the other under her knees. Lifting her out of the car was simple; she weighed no more than a rag doll to me. I hoped she would stay sleep like this till I had her in bed; less explaining. With a nod towards Carlisle, I took Bella around all the cops who were just now coming down the edge of the mountain and ran straight for her house.

**Charlie'sPOV**

The moment I got the call I was out of my desk and into the cruiser. I followed the directions given and made sure that the ambulance was following me. I stopped when I saw a familiar face; Alice Cullen. I never heard anything bad about her and she seemed to be in just the right place tonight. I climbed out of the car and gave her a slight nod which she returned.

It took several minutes until the crew was able to get down the edge of the mountain carefully. I was the car easily even in the dark. Panic ran through me when I realized it was Mike's. My first thoughts were about Bella and hoping that she got home ok, I mentally scolded myself for letting her go to that stupid dance.

I arrived at the driver's door to notice Dr. Cullen already there; not that it surprised me. Alice most likely called him to make sure whoever was in the car was alive. He looked up and nodded in my general direction.

"Anything you can tell me Mr. Cullen?"

"Mike seems to be doing fine. The fall was what hurt him the most it looks like. His right arm is broken but other then that there is nothing major wrong with him. I made sure to run an alcohol test too, and it seems to be a little high."

"Is he able to talk? I need to make sure nobody else was in the car with him." I stated.

"Not at the moment. He has been in and out of it for the past ten minutes. I am going to have to take him in."

"Alright. Please call me when he waked up."

"Of course," he said and made his way about fixing Mike with a splint so that they could transport him easier.

I got further and further away from the scene, I promised myself to call Bella as soon as I got to the station.

* * *

**First of all I would like to thank the 10 of you who reviewed. I had over 200 view of chapter 17 so I held out the update a little longer since I wanted to take my time.  
I wrote this chapter on a plane ride to Paris and right as I landed and checked into the hotel room I uploaded it. My friend thinks I'm crazy, but that is ok. :D  
There was no chance to actually edit it so I am sorry for that, but I think you understand the chapter without it. Hopefully it is not a huge cliffhanger. I was trying not to have one this chapter.  
The more reviews I get the faster I will want to update; so if you want to know what will happen, send me your opinions or ever suggestions. I might just use them.**

I do have a poll up since I am having a hard time continuing this story. It's not entirely a writer's block situation I just feel the need to write something else when I'm not writing here. Just pick the story you want me to write on next and I will see if I feel up to it. More stories might be added later, but for now I think you can choose from six.

**Expect a chapter about a week from now...maybe sooner. Until then: emotionalvamp**


	19. Chapter 19

Satus Novus- chapter 19

**Just a quick sorry for being unable to post for two weeks. I updated twice on Bloodlust and spend the rest of the time planning out stories that are right now winning on my poll. **  


* * *

**JPOV **With a nod towards Carlisle, I took Bella around all the cops who were just now coming down the edge of the mountain and ran straight for her house.

**CPOV **I got further and further away from the scene, I promised myself to call Bella as soon as I got to the station.

* * *

**JPOV **

I was able to carry Bella home without a fault on her part; and luckily without one on mine as well. It was barely noticeable she was there. Well, except for the sleep talking and blood that she still had on her from the wreck. I snuck through the window like I did last time, but instead of placing her on the bed took her to the single bathroom in the house. She would need to wake up soon, and I was in no need for her to be scared of being covered in blood.

I placed her gently on the floor letting her back lean against the wall and her side on the edge of the tube. Under the sink where towels, and picked up a washcloth and turn the water to warm. _I hope it's not too hot. _Dipping the cloth into the water, I was able to feel every texture collect the water. The water was then rung out of it before I moved slowly towards Bella.

I carefully wiped it across her forehead and down her right cheek. I placed it back in the water and repeated this process several times over all the places she had blood. Once she was clean enough, I slipped her back into my arms, one under her knees and one around her back. _I think people call it bridal style. Not that I bothered to figure out anytime soon._ It was not long before she pressed her head into my chest and breathed in deeply. She had been doing this on the run over as well. _Stop thinking too much into it, _my more collected side yelled at me, _it is most likely nothing._

We made it into her bedroom slightly slower now that she was clean. I was looking around trying to collect the atmosphere and who Bella was like as a person. The stuff up on her wall looked like they had been done years ago. My attention was easily caught by the picture on her headboard; it looked to be a picture of Bella before her parents slip. I could not help to think how cute she looked even as a child. Her hair was shorter then, but was still the chocolate brown; ringlets instead of loose curls were present, and with her smile she had slight dimples.

I was drawn back into the real world when Bella moved in my arms. _Nice job of getting out before she knows you are here. _Great, it looks like my inner conscience did a better job of living my life than me. She looked to still be asleep, but her hands were grasping on to my shirt. I moved closer to her bed hoping to lay her down quickly.

She began to move more violently in my arms now. I hope she was not having a nightmare now. There was no way I could really leave her if she was. Since the beginning of the week I have tried to control the urge to return and check on her. The thought that Bella has only been here a week but can make he do certain things still is odd to me. Nobody has been able to do so in the 120 years I was alive.

I could hear he mumble in her dream now, but was unable to make out what was being said. Without noticing it I place calming waves over her, and she was able to settle down. The hands which had originally been clenching my shirt where no longer there, and it surprised me when I noticed I missed them.

She was still curled up towards me and I just then realized the emotions coming off of her were stronger then when she was awake. Love, compassion, and trust. _This has to be coming from her dream. _I thought to myself and wonder if this was ever a possibility for me to feel. It feels so good, but in our life this where generally not common. I thought about my family. Everyone seems so happy; does that mean they are in love?

Even with her still cuddled close to me, which I rather enjoyed, I placed her safely in the center of the bed, still in her dress. I pulled several blankets up to her neck and tucked her in gently. I noticed the feelings I had placed on her where not as intense since I was no longer holding her. Fear laced slowly into her system and the nightmare seemed to return. Since I could not leave, I took a seat in the rocking chair next to her bed and watched her. The simple things about humans, which I never really care about before like breathing and feelings, struck me hard.

I realized it was one of the few things which bugged me among my years of being changed. In my first few years, humans where nothing but food; later on they became props to us with our job being to imitate them and be try to fit in. Now they seem to be what frighten us the most. Having them figure out what we are would be catastrophic.

----------

During the next five minutes, I slowly pushed more comfort into her system. She seemed to accept my control, and her nightmares seemed to wear off.

**BPOV**

Even though I just blacked out, sleep came easy to me with only off and on nightmares. The car crash seemed to replay in my might, and the image of Jasper coming towards the car, looking more like a predator than anything, swept across my vision. Although the beginning always seemed the same the outcome was ever changing. Dieing from the car crash, having Jasper come to help me and then dieing in his arms, just laying there in the car; all options seemed bad right about now.

Somehow I don't think I was dead though. I was always told death would be comforting. Somewhere you could go and not have pain, a place you would always feel love, a life where the worry you felt was replaced with happiness and acceptance.

Then I heard ringing in my head. I am defiantly not dead.

**JPOV**

She began to move when the phone rang. It took everything in me not to wake her, even though I knew it was her father checking on her. The ringing continued and it went to the answering machine. I did not really care what the message had to say, since I was so concentrated on the human in front of me.

Her breathing had increased again, and the blankets where getting kicked off slowly with all her movement; they where almost to her waist now. I saw a small glimmer of sweat forming across her forehead, and noticed she was getting hot. Human blood always smelled better when it was warm. _It also seemed to taste better._

I overcame my urges by remembering the reason I took Bella home instead of leaving her in the car and went towards the window. I pulled up slowly and welt the wind blow a gentle breeze blow in. Even though it was late Fall the nights were not yet too cold. She seemed to calm down just a little bit and I returned to the rocking chair.

**BPOV**

The ringing continued for a while and then stopped which I was very grateful for. I needed to get sleep, even if it included these nightmares. I was slipping back into slumber, when I heard the ringing again.

I realized it was the phone, most likely Charlie, wanting to check up on me. I willed myself to wake up, and when I did realized I was still in my prom dress. What shocked me even more was that I was home and in bed. I threw off the covers and went downstairs; luckily I had bare feet otherwise I would have stumbled for sure. I grabbed the phone off the hook and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke harshly. It was obvious I was sleeping.

"You're home. _Thank God._" I'm not sure I was supposed to hear the last part, but Charlie continued on. "Mike has been in a wreck so it will be a late night for me. I, umm, just wanted to make sure you got home O.K." He finally finished.

"I'm great dad. Was a sleep a few minutes ago."

"Alright. I see you tomorrow morning, his parents just came in."

"Night."

"Sleep well, Bells."

I placed the phone back on the receiver and made my way back to the stairs. I slowly climbed them one at a time, and basically crawled back into bed. A sense of safety came onto me and I fell back asleep faster then before.

**JPOV**

I placed a calming effect on her through the closet where I had chosen to hide since the phone started ringing for a second time. As soon as her breathing slowed again I opened the door without a sound and returned to the chair. At this time my phone began to vibrate and I saw it was Carlisle due to caller ID. Choosing to ignore it I returned it to my right pocket.

----------

The night continued on like this. Falling into and out of the nightmares; at one point I ended up on her bed holding her again to increase the effect. Charlie came home around 5AM and did not check on her, because he went straight to bed.

I was secretly happy for the fact since it would be somewhat hard to explain what I was doing in his daughter's room this late at night.

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter than others, but it seemed good to stop here. This way I don't have to cut the next one in half, and it is also almost 4am. Next chapter we see what happens when Bella wakes up.**

Also please go by and vote on my poll, I will be taking it down at the end of this week. My third story will start posting hopefully early May with regular updates to the other ones as well. All story ideas have been placed on my profile.

See you next chapter, and please drop by a review. The more I get the faster I update.


	20. Chapter 20

Satus novus-chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Recap:****JPOV  
**I was secretly happy for the fact since it would be somewhat hard to explain what I was doing in his daughter's room this late at night.

* * *

**BPOV  
**I woke up after a restless sleep which was full of nightmares. The crash continued to replay in my head; and I was amazed I never fully woke up. I guess luck was on my side.

The first thing that caught my attention was how bright it was. With a glance at the clock I realized it was already past 1:00. I'd have to thank Charlie for not waking me; although it was not calming I knew I was in need of some sleep.

The second thing that hit me was how cold I was. Usually I was nice and warm under the three blankets I keep on my bed year long. As I climbed out of bed I rubbed my eyes trying to become really awake. When my bare feet hit the carpeted floor, I looked down and noticed my dress was still on. Had I really forgotten to take it off? The better question to ask myself was, how did I even get home?

I'm pretty sure Charlie did not drive me. It took a moment but I soon noticed that I could not have gotten home alone. I remember Carlisle coming to check on me, after that nothing. I pushed that thought out of my head for a moment and walked towards the bathroom. I was in dire need of a shower.

Once inside my actions became somewhat robotic; turn on the shower, get a towel from under the sink cabinet, brush my teeth quickly. I was about to remove my clothes, when I realized I did not bring any with me to change into.

**JPOV**

Over the day I was watching over her; but from a distance this time. I would **not** be in her room when she woke up. Other than just being awkward, she did not need to know that I got her home last night. That would just bring up another round of questions.

After I saw her get out of bed and heard her turn on the shower I took my chance to go inside her room again. I would never admit to anyone that she affected me in a way not many humans could. It was somewhat painful to even think about it myself. I remember very clearly what happened the last night I lost control.

_After leaving my mother's house I ran. Her cries continued to ring in my head and I needed a way to remove them. The quicker the better. _

_I ran to one of the only places I could; my father's grave. For the most part I just sat there. Being unable to cry was one of the first things I learned about this new life; other than having to drink blood for survival of course. _

_There was no way for me to release these feelings I have. The guilt I had was more powerful than anything else; I later learned that it was due to losing control of my powers. _

_Since time was no longer important I spend the next few hours on the floor next to my father. I leaned against the tombstone, and felt myself drown; not literally of course. _

_There where three things I learned that night. Killing yourself was no easy task; it did not matter if you were human or vampire. Vampires could actually get drunk; it does not phase your judgment, but it does make you relax and 'let lose'. Humans, especially of the female gender, where easy prey. _

_I was getting late, and although I never wanted to leave I made myself. If I had stayed the night I would convince myself it was a good idea to stay forever. Before leaving town I drank from my last human prey. She looked a lot like Bella, but with piercing green eyes. _

_Although I promised myself to be a gentleman, my human 'needs' where calling out; we where out of the bar quickly. I had barely been able to feel the starting effects of the liquor take hold; it seems vampire metabolism is slower than humans. Her pulse was beating fast and I was far to close to her neck. _

_As my instincts took hold, I bit down slightly on her neck hitting a major blood vessel. I don't think my prey minded; a better interpretation would be to say that she was not able to do anything to stop me even if she tried. Drinking was one of the worst experiences in my life. Yes, the blood was good but it made me feel like a monster. _

_The last stop I made that night was to my high-school sweetheart's house. I left very early for the war; way before the legal age limit and we seemed to have a hard time saying good bye. Her house still looked the same, and I climbed up to the window her bedroom used to be at._

_Her personal belongings seemed to have been moved; in place was a crib. It was at that moment I looked around and noticed the name Adrianna painted above it. Looking inside the crib, the baby I saw carried her mother features. _

_Testing my luck I bent over the railing and picked up the child; she looked to be about one by her size. Before I realized what I was doing, she was cuddled into my chest; for some reason I was unsure of at the time, I realized it felt good. For the first time since my 'birth' I was not considered a monster and I promised myself that is who I wanted to be from now on._

The way I acted towards Bella last night reminded me of this time. I was happier when I could do good, and others could see me as something I was not.

I was so deep into my memory I did not notice Bella's scent until too late. I waited until she took a loud enough breath to turn around a look into her eyes. Still keeping eye contact I step forward. She responded with one back. The one thing I could not do was scare her; that would end me even being able to talk to her right now.

"H-how did you g-get in my room?" She asked slightly scared.

"The window." No need for her to know that I was here almost the whole night; at least not yet.

She nodded but did not press further. It looked as if she was trying to think because she was biting on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth only to close it again, most likely thinking of reasons I would be in her room. There was a long pause before any of us spoke again.

"Why are you here?" She asked slowly.

"I wanted to make sure you are alright." I replied tentatively; not sure how much she can handle right now.

"You know how I got home."

It was a statement, not a question so I let her continue.

"Please tell me." I was torn on this one. The moment I heard the shower running I figured out a way to buy myself some time.

"Why don't you take a shower and we talk about this over food or something." At the time I said this, her stomach growled and I tried to suppress a smile.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "but I do want answers."

At this she turned her back to me and went back to the bathroom. I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding.

I walked towards the bedroom door so I could go downstairs and almost ran into Bella, who happened to be just in a towel. As expected, her cheeks flooded with blush and she ducked her head.

"Emm. I forgot clothes." I nodded and slid to the side so she could pass. In a hurry now, I took the stairs at a not-so-human speed.

**BPOV**

After the 'run-in' with Jasper, I went to my dresser and grabbed a simple band shirt which was blue and a pair of jeans I found laying on the ground. My shower went faster than my usual ones; it might have something to do with Jasper being downstairs. I did not worry very much about my looks today; my hair was just rubbed vigorously with a towel and combed through several times.

When I reached the end of the stairs, I saw Jasper looking at my baby pictures with Renee. I coughed as to announce my entrance. He looked up and met my eyes like he did earlier today. His eyes seemed to be very golden today, and he was in a button-up with slacks.

"So you said that I could ask my questions?" I started.

He smiled, and it created dimples.

"Of course. Why don't we get you some food first?"

There was no way I could fight his one track mind so I nodded and he came over to me and placed he left hand on the small of my back. He led me towards the door and I noticed there was no car in the driveway other than my own. Before leaving the house I pulled on a pair of converse and grabbed my keys.

"Do you mind if I drive?" He asked politely.

I handed over my keys without answer, and walked over to the passenger door and opened it for me. I climbed in and put on my seatbelt just as he opened the driver's door. He got in with grace, and started the car without putting on his seatbelt. This caught my attention.

"No seatbelt?"

"Ohh, sorry. I'm so used to driving the bike 'round town."

I nodded. It seemed like a reasonable excuse.

He reversed the car and put it into drive with ease. Not many knew how to drive stick and it surprised me that he did; but then of course he does most things like that.

My truck was then pushed to it's limit. I think it was pushed to the limit; which was sadly only about 55. We made it to the dinner that Charlie used to eat at all the time, and parked in a spot close to the door. He once again helped me with the door and handed me my keys, I am not sure why though. Wouldn't he be driving back?

We took seats in one of the booths and when the waitress came over and asked us what we wanted to drink along with setting us up with menus. I ordered a water, and Jasper did the same. I skimmed through the menu not asking any questions for the time being; we had time for that soon.

She returned to place the water on the table, and asked us what we wanted to eat. I picked my usual ravioli and to my surprise Jasper ordered nothing. Nodding, she walked away from the table.

I took a sip from my water and looked to Jasper. He was starring out of the window and had a composed look on his face.

"So can you answer me now?" I asked, tired of him putting it off.

"What do you remember from last night?"

It took me a while to answer. "I was in a car with Mike, and I think we were a little tipsy. The truck went off the side of the cliff, and I remember blood. Carlisle came to check on us. I think I passed out after that, and when I was home I remember a call from Charlie."

I said this with shaking my head. How could I know nothing about last night?

"I was there too. Do you remember that?"

I thought really hard, and replayed the night over in my mind again. The doctor visit was in my mind, but I tried to make my mind go back further. The best I could do was thinking about all the blood.

_Everything returned rather quickly. I now felt my heart throb, and I seemed to be able to hear the noise of feet nearby. My eyelids where heavy but I seemed to manage them open little by little. In front of me was Jasper, and next to him someone who I had never meet. As he walked closer I noticed he looked a lot like the other Cullens; same gold eyes, fair skin, and perfect facial features. He reached to his side and I saw he carried a bag. I watched him remove all types of medical equipment which was used in physical exams. With caution he moved towards me._

Carlisle exam was after that, and I knew I passed out after he told me I was doing well. Although I was back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness I do recall hearing things.

"_Can she be moved? I want to make sure she gets home alright."_

"_I don't know of her condition, but her vitals look good. She was fine until she fainted again. I never meet a human who could smell blood before."_

"_I need to take her now. If Charlie sees her like this it would devastate him."_

All this came back to me. I tried to keep my composure, but I don't think I was doing a good job. Jasper watched me the whole time.

"Do you remember now Bella?"

I nodded, and in retaliation he sighed.

"That was phrased wrong forgive me." He stopped to take a deep breath. "What I meant was, do you understand?"

I looked at him in shock. What was that supposed to mean? There was something different about him. That much I knew. I waited a moment before I shock my head.

He nodded in response. "Ok. Ask whatever you don't understand."

* * *

**For those of you who did not read the AN, it was just letting you know that I was going to post today. - I also noticed some people can not read this chapter just yet because my AN was just deleted off of it. Thanks for waiting and checking back. **

**I hope everyone understands this chapter. I was reading through it, but it may be a little confusing.  
Send me a review or a PM if you have a question, or even just to know how you liked the chapter.**

**Up to 261 reviews right now, and I thank you all.. even the anonymous ones.. for leaving them. They make my day!  
Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. I left it at kind of a cliffhanger so I should be able to start off writing it faster. :D**

**EDIT: I have posted my intro chapter for the story everyone voted on. Hope for updates on that around the month of May!!!**

**Until then. emotionalvamp**


	21. Chapter 21

**Satus novus – chapter 21 **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Hi everyone sorry this one took so long to get out. Really long AN will be at the bottom this time if you want to read it. **

* * *

**RECAP:  
**"Do you remember now Bella?"

I nodded, and in retaliation he sighed.

"That was phrased wrong forgive me." He stopped to take a deep breath. "What I meant was, do you understand?"

I looked at him in shock. What was that supposed to mean? There was something different about him. That much I knew. I waited a moment before I shock my head.

He nodded in response. "Ok. Ask whatever you don't understand."

* * *

**BPOV  
**"I am not sure where to start," I said after a moments pause.

"Understandable. What do you remember from last night?"

I took a moment before answering. "Ice was at the top of the road Mike could not stop fast enough. I remember sliding off the cliff, there was a lot of blood too." I inhaled deeply and continued. "I must have passed out somewhere in that time frame because the next thing I remember was Dr. Cullen and you standing over top of me. You asked if I could be moved, and after that I was home and got a call from Charlie. I don't remember every detail very well," I concluded lamely.

His breathing had almost stopped, and it did not look as if he would confirm or deny any of my theories, so I posed a question.

"How did you find me?"

"Honestly." With my nod he answered. "I followed you, just to make sure you where ok. Not all the way to the cliff though – I was somewhat distracted and left before that. Alice let me know what happened, and that is how I found you."

I took another deep breath trying to smooth out my breathing before asking another question. "What do you mean by says Alice let you know? Was she following me to?"

His hands which had been on the table were now folded and he was leaning his head upon them. His eyes where closed and it looked as if he was trying to rest. Without moving from this position he answered.

"Alice was not following you – physically. She let me know by phone that you were in trouble."

"That's not what I meant."

He sighed before continuing. "She 'sees' things, kinda like a fortune teller." Another deep breath was taken.

I knew my question was being avoided, so I opted for another one.

"You took me home. Why?"

He opened his eyes and I noticed they were darker than usual; almost black instead of the light gold I was used to.

"I took you home for Charlie. If he had seen you there – ," he shook his head as if to clear it. "Let's just say if he saw you there it would not have gone well."

"Did Alice 'see' Charlie getting mad at me?"

He shook his head.

"What then?"

He did not answer.

The waitress came at this time to give me the Ravioli, before turning to Jasper.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine thank you."

With that she walked away, and we were put into awkward silence again.

I sighed and took a bit of my food; it tasted good just like usual. I looked up at Jasper and saw he had closed his eyes again; leaning his head on his hands. It went on like this for a while before I started to get annoyed. My food was almost more then halfway done and, I had the keys to my truck so I could always leave.

Thinking it through, I realized it was a good option since none of my questions were being answered. My bowl was pushed further away from me and I grabbed my keys that I set on the right side on it and stood up. With sneaking glances back at the unmoving figure I left the dinner and jumped into the cab of my car and drove back home.

It took a little longer than normal since I tried to waste as much time as possible. I wondered if he was still sitting there, if he would actually give me answers soon. I continued to feel bad for just leaving, until I pulled into the driveway and saw him sitting on the front step.

**JPOV  
**All the questions she was asking me were getting harder to answer. Why could I just not straight out tell her? It was a constant battle between telling her everything or giving her partial truths. I don't really know why I told her to ask whatever she wanted – I think it was something she pulled out of me when she looked at me and then I felt her confusion.

When she left the dinner I felt bad. I did promise I would answer all her questions. That's when I made up my mind to go over to her house. Leaving money on the table I stood and walked out the door. Looking for cover, I walked just a little way to the edge of town and then took off in a run. Her truck should be there the same time since I have wasted about 10 minutes thinking.

I made it to her house quickly and noticed I had beaten her truck. Had she not gone straight home? I took a deep breath and made my way to the front door. Before getting too close to the house, I sat down on the front step so that if she did not want me here I could just leave.

- - -

It was not long until I heard the unique sound of her truck coming closer. She was down the road just a little bit when I started to panic. Slightly. I was not really scared for her to see me here – I was scared she might want me to leave. She came into sight and her emotions were easy to read. Fear. Confusion. Anxiety.

She surprised me when she pulled into the driveway and turn the car off after putting it in park; even more so when she came over to me and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here Jasper?"

"I came to answer your questions. Sorry 'bout what happened a while ago."

"It's fine," Bella replied. "I just wondered why it was so hard for you to tell me why you took me home." She spoke honestly; I could tell by her voice.

"I wish it could be that easy just to tell you. My life is more complicated than it looks."

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

"I will try very hard to answer all of your questions. There are some I can not answer straight out though. I hope you can understand that."

With a nod she walked past me and to the door. Unlocking it she walked inside leaving it open for me. I stood from my original position and walked across the threshold; invite for the first time.

**BPOV  
**Jasper followed me inside and closed the door behind him while I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and continued walking to the living room where Charlie watched T.V. I took a seat on the coach giving him the option of joining me or sitting in the armchair.

It surprised me when he took a seat on the sofa. That may have been because I had expected him to take the recliner though. He looked more relaxed then before even in close proximity. His eyes were brighter, his face – more importantly his eyes – looked peaceful, and his posture was no longer as ridged.

I opened my mouth to speak before I heard him mumble something to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked waiting to hear the answer.

"Nothing." He replied distantly.

"Sure about that?"

"I really wish it would be that easy to just straight out tell you."

"You've said that before."

He nodded and fell back into his silent ways without a reply.

"So what can you tell me?" I pushed him for answers even though I knew it was wrong.

"Well you already know Alice can see things, Carlisle and I can to check up on you after the wreck, and I took you home after we realized nothing was physically wrong with you. What else did you need to know?"

"Where you at the dance?"

"Off topic, but yes I was."

"You also said you followed me."

"That's not a question." He stated.

"I know. My question is how far did you follow me before leaving?"

"Until Mike dropped of Ben and Angela."

"What made you leave?"

"I can feel what other people are feeling. Kinda like an aura. I was against the 'aura' Mike was putting off."

I nodded and tried to think about what he told me logically. I was still a mess from waking up this morning, but I needed answers.

"What did Alice 'see'?"

"I'm not quite sure."

It seemed like I needed to revise the question a little bit.

"What do you think Alice would have 'seen'?" I asked; happy with my edited question.

"Your death."

The atmosphere seemed to change in the room. I never wanted and answer so straight forward from him, but I got it anyway. Jasper did not seem to be taking it well though.

**JPOV  
**I still can't believe I flat our told her. All the more of a reason to keep my answers short and simple to avoid her question. Well I guess my answer was short; the avoidance was defiantly not working.

"Why would it have mattered if you had followed me? You can't control what was happening to the truck."

"It was not the truck falling down that Alice was worried about."

"What then?"

I can't answer that one – not truthfully at least. I don't know how she would take the idea of me being a vampire seriously. This is so messed up, even for me.

"I won't answer your question Bella. I just can't." After she nodded and had a moment to think it through I continued. "What I can say is that I feel like it is my job to protect you. By taking myself out of the picture that night I was just hoping that it would not come true; but I was not the only variable."

I felt her confusion grow as I said all of this. She was still trying to figure out what I was, and I hope she never will. Her eyes then met mine and I felt like her could go on forever. It did not matter that I could kill her easily. She trusted me.

"I need you to understand that I do care about you. Probably in ways I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I've gotten too close."

I hope she does not try and decipher anything I say. It would only add to her confusion. Bella continued to look at me while I said this, and nodded. She surprised me by opening to her mouth to respond.

"So this leaves us where? You said we have to stay away from each other because you're scared of hurting me, yet you are here now explaining why."

"I wanted to stay away from you Bella. With being a klutz you already put yourself at physical danger, and I never intended to add myself to that list."

"You don't need to stay away from me. I understand you are scared, but you've saved my life because you care. It can't be as bad as you make it out to be."

I was amazed by her reaction and I really wish she would open up to me more instead of all the composed answers. That may have to wait until she gains my trust though.

* * *

**Still not sure if I like this version, but it is going up. I have not had time to go through very much editing on this one, so if it is confusing point out where and I will hopefully be able to fix it. I have written this chapter three times now, and it all ended up diffrently. Hopefully Jasper not telling Bella about being a vamp. just yet was a good idea. I understand it is somewhat diffrent from the Bella of Twilight, but it seems to fit with the story better that way. **

**This update was supposed to be three days ago, but with power outages and my lack of internet connection due to storms in the area put me behind in posting. The next chapter should be out alot faster.**

**Reviews are always welcome and so are PMs. I love opening my inbox with 50+ messages in the morning with Alerts and Reviews so keep them coming. :)  
Bloodlust is lacking updates due to a plot that does not want to stay. I have a hard time writting it.  
Changed should becoming out with a new chapter soon. The intro chapter is posted for those who want to get a head start.**

**Thanks again for Reviews and Reads, **


	22. Chapter 22

**oHai!**

**So long time no update, and I'm glad to those who came back. Not sure when I will post next but figured I should do something before the one-year point of no updates! Enjoy! ****I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Recap**

**JPOV**

I was amazed by her reaction and I really wish she would open up to me more instead of all the composed answers. That may have to wait until she gains my trust though.

* * *

**BPOV**

I spent the rest of the weekend in my room reading. Not by choice of course; I would have been more then happy to go outside and absorb the sun that rarely shines on Forks. This was an impossible matter since I was grounded though.

Mike came by the day he got let out of the hospital and told Charlie everything. Due to this I was forced to go to the hospital only to please Charlie, since I absolutely hate that place, and get checked out. Luckily I had Dr. Cullen, since he was the only one on duty, and he assured Charlie that I had no physical damage.

Along with getting placed in my room my iPod was taken away, and I had a 'light's out' policy at 10p.m. None of those things really mattered much to me. I knew Charlie was a softy and that I would be able to get out of those rule in less than three days.

I woke Monday morning to find a note leaning against my alarm clock letting me know I was right. The day was starting out slow as I began my morning routine with a shower and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and long sleeved T-shirt. I went downstairs to make breakfast, something I usually don't do since I run out of time.

I made it to school without any worry and was happy to be on time. My beat-up truck made it there before most of the faculty and staff did, and I was among the first in the parking lot. I recognized Jessica's car parked down 3 spots from me and in the other lane I saw Mike's. What surprised me was the yellow Porsche placed in the Cullen's normal spot.

As soon as I place the car in park, my book was out of the backpack so I could keep up with Calculus. For some reason I can't grasp the idea, so I spend all my free time studying for pop quizzes and tests which are taken every second week. I was about three problems in when I heard of knock on the window. I saw Jasper when I looked in the direction of the noise.

This was the first time my eyes left my lap in which homework was placed. The parking lot was full and several people thought they would be O.K. parking in the handicap spot since all other spaces where taken. Jasper was waiting for me to get out and I nodded appreciatively towards him since he took me out of my homework driven mind. He returned it with an odd smile and held out his arm as if to say "lead the way".

I felt his presence as I walked towards theatre. As I turned to speak to him, he was gone which was odd since I heard his footsteps constantly. Spinning around to my previous direction, I was stopped mid-turn. I profusely apologized out of instinct before looking to see who it was.

I had come to figure out Jasper had just messed with me, I a felt the need to call him out about it.

"You didn't need to do that," I said harshly. "A small 'hello' is not **too** much to ask compared to the full stalking session we just had."

"Sorry," he mumbled, but I could already see the smile playing on the corner of his lip.

"As if," I retorted walking around the human obstacle.

"I really am sorry," he replied calmly, "about both right now and this weekend. I was just looking for a way to spend some time with you after what happened. It looks like you healed well." He said this after giving me a once over.

"I'm used to things like last weekend, and I think I have evolved and adapted to heal quickly." A hint of guilt crossed his face. "So what did you want to talk about? I thought you were not answering my questions."

At this he came up to my left side and started walking. I followed, but stayed to the side of him.

"I wish it was easy to tell you everything. Truly I do, but nothing is simple." He took a deep breath before continuing. "We could try another deal if you would like."

I thought about this before responding.

"Only if you actually want to. Secrets are a part of everyone's life and I have no right to ask you to tell me them."

"But I was you to know. It might make this easier. I was thinking about a game."

This time when he stopped in front of me I didn't run into him. I looked up into his eyes and saw the golden hue which had returned.

"Alright...," I said; waiting for him to elaborate.

"Please hear me out before you say anything. I might sound weird about halfway through."

I gave a nod and he continued.

"Ok. So it goes somewhat like this. We play a form of 20 Questions, and with every skip another question can take its place. We will be swapping back and forth, cause I just don't feel that it's right for you to know things about me while I remain clueless about you." He finished with a smile and waited for me to respond.

I could only nod. It sounded safe, but I began to worry about what he would ask me more then what I could ask him.

"Alright," he continued. "We can start today at lunch or after school if it would be easier for you."

"Lunch is fine."

I looked down at my watch noting your conversation took up most of passing period. "I'll see you then, class is about to start."

He smiled at me and I returned it before he moved out of my path so I could take the last few yards to 1st block. I made it just as the bell rang and we started memorizing soliloquies.

Lunch could not come quicker, and by the time I sat down at the table and pulled out a sandwich, apple, and bottled water, the cafeteria was still empty. Just a few seconds later, the swarm flew in and the noise surrounded me. Lines were being filled and tables were being claimed.

I unscrewed the cap of my bottle before pulling out a sandwich and taking a bit. A tap came on my shoulder, and I turned right to see who did it, not really want to talk to anyone but Jasper. Upon looking backwards I didn't see anyone so I turn left, just to make sure nobody was messing around to tap one shoulder only to make you turn and find them on the other, but nobody was there either.

I faced myself once again towards the table and shocked to find just who I wanted to talk to sitting right in from of me. He put a smile upon is face, and I felt the need to return it. I took another bite out of my sandwich before he started talking.

"Like I said before, I will answer just about anything. Just give me time."

I nodded and began; starting with simple questions like where he was born, what his mother and father were like, if he liked Forks. Then I delved further.

"How old are you?"

"Let's say for technical purposes 18."

"Why would it need to be technical?"

"Because I am far older than that," he replied in a serious tone. "New topic please. We can't discuss it here."

"Alright, how did you meet your step-parents? I don't very many people that would be happy with a bunch of 'teenagers' in their house."

"Carlisle and Esme are very different. I met then when I was along the Oregon border, and they were more than happy to let me come with them to Forks. I guess you could say I am their newest addition."

Lunch continued like this, and in Biology we were watching a movie, so I pulled out a piece of paper and began writing notes back and forth to him. I managed to learn his favorite color was blue, he loved the outdoors, preferred history over any other subject, and that he had a natural Texas accent that he preferred to hide.

After school I got into the truck and drove home somewhat happier about how our situation was today. This time he didn't blow off my questions, this time he didn't look like he was struggling to give me and answer, and most importantly I don't think I bothered him with my method of asking easy questions.

Night came and I did my routine of making dinner for Charlie, coming to figure out he was staying late. I placed the food in the fridge and went upstairs to finish homework. Having nothing left to do I wrote a list. Questions I felt I could ask Jasper, ones I didn't think I should at school, and ones that would probably need a written response because I was far too scared to actually ask him in person.

For him the game of 20 Questions would begin tomorrow, and I did not want to be part of this deal anymore.

* * *

**Once again sorry about the lateness of the chapter... For all who came back thanks, and hopefully it will not be that long of a break again. This chapter is unedited because I am far to lazy to go back and check it. If there is anything that makes no sense please message me and I shall fix it. **

**Reviews would make me smile. :)**

emotional vamp


	23. Chapter 23

**Not mine, just borrowing characters.**

* * *

**Wow, it's been forever since I uploaded something. Sorry for that. I keep getting new ideas and changing from story to story. Going to try and keep posting on this one, but also writting chapters for other stories I am working on posting.  
In regards to Bloodlust readers, feel free to send me story ideas. I don't have a set way I would like to go yet. It will still be on hiatus as of now.  
For Changed, I hope to start adding soon. The intro chapter was just a small teaser and not in any way the complete story. Up to chapter 7 on that already. **

**Thanks for sticking with this one. Not sure how many chapters it will be, but i can see it reaching a closing point kinda soon. This was my first story and something I didn't plan out all that great so I don't know how many chapters are left.**

**Enjoy while it's here**

* * *

Satus Novus – Chapter 23

BPOV

I woke to the sound of thunder. Rolling over, I saw the alarm clock. 6:47. No way I was going back to sleep now. I blame the thunder.

Instead, I pulled the sheets back and got out. The clothes I had laid out the day before would need to be adjusted due to a change in weather. I could already feel the cool air, although I had yet to step outside.

Passing the window along the front of the house, I saw Charlie's cruiser still present and as if on queue he snored. I continued on the way to the kitchen, pulling the milk out of the fridge and searching for a cereal to satisfy my sweet tooth; something I usually don't do.

After filling my bowl, and returning the milk to the fridge, I went and say outside. Something about the rain soothed my mind, even if it was really cold. For the first time in days I actually felt relaxed though. The stress of school was not an issue and I was able to let my mind wander.

It came up with trivial things like homework, what to cook tonight, which load of laundry I should start once I got home from school later today. Then everything seemed to slow down. I thought of Jasper for the first time today, and even more important what he tells me. The bits and pieces are starting to form together, and for the first time I start to understand him; although, still not completely.

I thought back to the night of the dance, and although most everything had faded. Not that I tried to but, I just couldn't bring myself to remember all of it. I am human after all.

Perfectly timed, Charlie came out the door as I got up with my now empty cereal bowl. His face held a sense of wonder.

"You're up early," he noted. An underlying question came from the statement which I assume he wanted me to answer as well.

"Yeah. Storm kept me up."

He grunted, meaning he had heard me. Before he could say much more, I went inside. His car started up and when I looked through the window to see if he was gone I saw him shake his head before backing out of the driveway. The gravel crunched under his tires.

I placed the bowl in the since, promising myself to clean it once I got home from school this afternoon.

Once I get back upstairs, and into my room, my morning routine went as usual. I picked out a different shirt from the closet and opted for tennis shoes instead of the flats I was going to wear.

After brushing teeth, I headed downstairs. The backpack was by the door where I had left it and the keys on cabinet in the hallway. I opened the front door, only to close it right away so I could grab a jacket that was in the hall closet.

Once it was in place, I repeated my previous actions; closing and locking the door. Before I could even head towards my truck, I noticed another car parked in the driveway that wasn't there before I got my jacket.

Jasper got out of the driver's side, but did not get any closer; opting instead to lean on the side of the car.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say I'd like to start my day of questions," he replied.

"Now?"

"Yup," he replied. He even popped the 'p'.

This was not the way I wanted to start my morning, but I continued to start down the front porch. Hoping to get prolong the actual process I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fine, but we take my car."

"Alright." He smiled at me before turning off his car, and removing the key from the ignition.

I shook my head at his happy reaction, thinking only about what Charlie would say when he got home and someone's car was in his driveway. Unlocking the car I got in, and turned the heat to the highest setting.

Jasper got in, still with the smile on his face, and it bothered me.

"What are you so happy about?" I said once we were on the road.

"Well, you drove," he said but then stopped as if he wanted to say more.

"Yes, go on."

"That means I get to ride home with you after school too."

And why hadn't I thought about that? Damn it!

"Fine. But that trick will not work again."

"You'd be surprised," he retorted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't it my day for questions?" he replied.

"You have me there," I said frustrated that he wouldn't answer me.

"Glad you're done. It's my turn now."

And that's how the ride to school went. Although the questions were not hard, it did seem somewhat random. Why does it matter if I prefer the heat to the cold? Or even why I wasn't tan if I came from Arizona.

In the parking lot, we both got out and he and I split our different ways. Until lunch time.

Once again we sat at a separate table, me being the only one eating.

"Why did you move out here?"

"Mom remarried," I said taking another bite of my apple.

"And you felt that she wanted you gone then?"

"No. Her husband, Phil, he plays minor league baseball which basically means a lot of traveling. I didn't want her to have to pick between staying home and going with him."

I few random questions were put in to somewhat ease the tension that had form while discussing my mother. He now knew my preferred major for college would be English, that I would love to either write a book or teacher, and that traveling was something that interested me.

"Any place in particular?"

"Europe or Asia. The cultural part would be more towards Asia, but architecture in the past is fantastic."

"Alright, this one might be stupid, but how are you liking Forks?"

"It's fine right now. A huge weather shift and a new parent to live with is always something interesting."

"I meant more like about school and friends," He clarified.

"Ohh. Umm, school is school. Homework and stuff like that. And on the friends bit, I have a few people to talk to. Nothing major as of yet."

"Do you consider us friends?"

"I might as well if you keep asking questions," I replied jokingly.

Biology went like it did normally, taking notes and then another lab. Jasper opted to be my partner, but didn't ask any questions. At the end of class I knew that dissections were just not something I planned on doing in the future.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and when it was time to go home, I wondered where to find Jasper. I walked towards the car hoping he would figure it out, only to see him already beside it. As I approached closer he looked up and smiled, flashing his teeth.

The drive was peaceful for the most part. It consisted of him asking if I had brothers or sisters, and if I ever was hospitalize. The question threw me off-guard until he explained that I seem to always get myself into some sort of physical harm.

When we got to the house, we stayed parked in the driveway for a little while I explained an injury that I received while in ballet class. Near the end of my story, thunder crashed and the clouds started pouring down water. Not wanting to be in the car for a prolonged amount of time, I opened the car door, leaving the backpack, and ran up to the door.

Even though the rain had started out light, I was completely soaked by the time I could unload the front door; I had dropped the keys more than once in my haste. I closed the front door, hoping Jasper would not take it too harshly that I left him alone in the car. I went upstairs for a change of clothes, stopping in the bathroom for a towel to dry my hair on.

It was when I was looking through my dresser, that I heard the creek of a floorboard.

"I hope you know that it just isn't fair to leave someone in a car all alone. Are you trying to ditch me?"

"No, I just wanted to get inside. For all I know the rain might not let up for hours and I bet Charlie wants something to eat when he gets home. A better question would be why are you in my house?"

"Well, I at least wanted to say goodbye, and then you locked the door so I had to find another way to get in."

"Such as?"

"Your window actually."

At this I went over to it. Still locked and on the second floor of a house.

"And how did you manage that?"

"It's still not your day for questions you know," He said dodging the question.

"Fine. I'll be seeing you out then."

"Bella. Please don't. It's not like I meant any harm."

"Then tell me how you did it," I replied.

He remained silent.

"Alright. Well you know where the door, or in your case, the window is. Just remember to lock them on your way out."

Lightning shined threw my window, and thunder echoed after it. At this the power went out, and we both were surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Always nice to have reader insight on what they enjoyed about it best. Also, I am still going back to edit somethings in here. Everytime I read something I find something else that needs to be fix. Do share if you find anything I should fix.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**emotional vamp**


End file.
